


A Reason to Endure

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: The Amell Chronicles [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anderfels, F/F, F/M, First Warden - Freeform, Grey Warden Politics, Grey Warden Summit, Grey Wardens, M/M, Multi, The Calling, The Cure, VIOLENCE AND TRIGGERING SECTIONS WILL BE TAGGED AT THE START OF EACH CHAPTER, Weisshaupt Fortress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: Warden Commander Amell is ready to return to Ferelden after years of looking for The Cure, when she is summoned to Weisshaupt for a Commander's summit. Having no other option she ventures deep into the Anderfels. For an organization that claims neutrality Warden politics are more than it seems.Friendships will be formed, enemies declared, and allies sworn.
Will Amell ever return to Ferelden, and if so, at what cost?





	1. Incomplete Codex Entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader is allowed to pry into private correspondence to observe what the Warden Commander has been up to during the last years.

To His Majesty, King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden,

Your grace, I had managed to reach Val Royeaux, when I heard the news of Kirkwall, and I am grateful on your advice to skip the city on my way to The Tirashan, rumors about what transpired in the city had already reached the Orlesian Imperial court. The court calls these events 'scandalous and intriguing'. Empress Celene's court has opened its doors to me on the condition of posing for a marble statue, something it was deemed unworthy of asking while my position in the Fereldan Court was active.

A miniature copy has been commissioned to be sent to Denerim as soon as it’s done.

Your majesty must remember the insistence of the Landsmeet attendants of 9:32 of retelling the chronicles of Fort Drakon. My experience with the Orlesians has been tenth folded , as they do not tire of hearing the story again and again.

I have met the Empress once, and I must say that she is a much more pleasant company than Grand Duke Gaspard, whom if your majesty recalls was very, very close to be set on fire by me.

By the time this letter reaches your Majesty, I should be reaching the Nahashin Marches, hopefully the fish there are better than Lothering’s skinny carps. So far my travels have been smooth, it is almost reminiscent to the Blight days, with the exception of darkspawn swooping the camp at night.

The Sword certainly feels dearly the absence of the Shield.

Keeping a rose close,

Warden Commander Amell of Ferelden

 

-A tear stained and crumpled  letter found in the personal chambers of King Alistair while his expedition to Antiva & Tevinter. 9:37 Dragon

* * *

 

To His Majesty, King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden

Your Grace, I hope my last gift has arrived swiftly and on time, Nevarra’s postal system is full of bureaucracy, may I recommend our mutual friend as communication channel from now on?

The research has been slow so far, not many are used to visit the lands so close to Kal-Sherok, I have yet to make contact with any dwarf that isn’t member of the Carta. As I approach the Anderfels I can sense the inhospitable whispers from the country. I am so very glad of your safe return from Antiva and Tevinter, I recall how such boring business tire you, and sadly I am not there to mention the dukes who are obviously wearing a wig.

Rosarot sends his regards with a bark. I must say that the presence of a Mabari has helped me to avoid ‘certain’ problems, not a lot of bandits decide to get close to a traveler that has a trained  war dog.

The Sword certainly feels dearly the absence of the Shield.

Keeping a rose close,

Warden Commander Amell of Ferelden

 

-A wrinkled letter found inside a book about Nevarran history in King Alistair’s study. Late 9:38 Dragon

* * *

 

To His Majesty, King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden, 

Your Grace will be pleased to know that after two grueling years I have come to find a promising lead, I managed to recover some ancient texts from an old Tevinter ruin near Laysh. I am currently in the edge of the map, but his Majesty’s well being is constant in my thoughts. I encountered ...skirmishes with Templar rouge groups. I have to admit it was an odd encounter, especially since they seemed more interested in relieve me from my Lyrium potions than the usual 'kill the apostate' stance.

They are becoming frequent, they go down more difficult than Genlocks but I have managed to keep myself safe.

Please do not wonder about Amaranthine’s Wardens movements, Commander [Warden Constable] Howe has specific instructions from me.

The lead I found has been difficult to decipher, but I managed to obtain a translated portion from the Memories of Kal-Sharok , the ancient Dwarven city is nothing like the stories have said, it is not a corrupted underground city that people in the South manage to conjure in dark nights. Made some friends here. Some actual friends, and some Darkspawn friends, they send their regards.(My dwarven friends, certainly not the Darkspawn). Behelem is well regarded here, a sharp contrast with his father, maybe we did made the right choice by giving him Caradin’s crown.

I am unsure if your birthday present will reach you in time, but attached to this letter I send several drawings of interesting landscapes that can be of your interest, however one of them is sealed in red wax, I recommend your majesty to keep it behind closed doors.

The Sword certainly feels **dearly** the absence of the Shield.

Keeping a rose close,

Warden Commander Amell of Ferelden

 

-Letter found by King Alistair’s bedside, close to an unopened bottle of Dwarven Mead. Kingsway 9:39 Dragon

* * *

 

Alistair, 

Maker Alistair, it is madness, I saw mages cut down like cattle, ever since the fall of the White Spire corpses are littering every road. I heard the rumor that Grand Enchanter Fiona may ask Ferelden’s assistance. Please my love, give it, the horrors I have seen rival  the Blight, some Templars have no compassion, not even for the children. I am safe for the moment I managed to enter Tevinter borders, I am safe here. Well as safe as anyone can be in Tevinter.

I don’t know if this letter will even reach you, the Left Hand has been busy and Orlais is madness as you might have heard, the caravans that reach here have talked of the horrors made by the Chevaliers. I am beginning to understand Loghain of all the people…

I miss you, Maker I miss you my love. I care little on who might read this, I need to tell you, in case I don’t…

Alistair I love you, please stay safe, and help those who ask for your help.

Alistair I love you with all my soul.

Alistair my love, please keep me in your prayers.

Alistair I am afraid.

 

-Letter found inside a tome of Chantry Law on Denerim’s Palace Library, the letter shows bloodstains in the border.  9:40 Dragon.

* * *

 

Alistair, 

I do not have much time, something is happening to the Wardens,  you can hear it, can you? The Calling, I hear it too, Maker, the songs sounds even while I am asleep.

**DO NOT LISTEN TO IT!!**

Someone or something is copying The Calling, If my years in the wild have taught me something is that. Nathaniel is moving the Joined Wardens to _that_ place, they are to remain there until I personally release them, the Wardens of Ferelden will not heel to anyone but _**me**_. That includes **you** Warden Alistair, as your _Commander_ I order you _not_ to go to the Deep Roads or leave Ferelden under any circumstances, much less to Orlais, I have been writing to Warden Commander Clarel but she doesn't write back, I can sense something horrible is about to happen.

Amaranthine is kept safe by the Silver Order, please do not try to aid the Wardens, we ~~I~~ know what we are  ~~I am~~ doing.

There is no way that the Calling is coming, do you hear me, this has to be false I refuse to accept otherwise.

The Sword misses her Shield.

Keeping a rose close,

Warden **Commander** Amell of Ferelden

 

\- Heavily coded letter found among the many letters from Warden Commander Howe to King Alistair. Late 9:40

* * *

  
To His Majesty King Alistair Theirin the First, Shield of Ferelden and Hero of the Blight,

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?

Maker, can’t the world stay fixed for ONE decade? We already suffered a Blight in this age, and now the sky torns open? If you had to know I had to use ‘persuasive’ methods to check that you weren’t there, Maker had you been there…

I am safe

As you can imagine relief filled me from the toes to the hairline, has help already be sent to Heaven? ~~I am as surprised as you that this time this crisis didn't started in Redcliffe~~

Speak with Leliana, the death of the Divine is bound to place her in grief.

I just don’t know what to say, and I apologize for the messiness of this letter.

The Sword misses her Shield.

Keeping a rose close,

Warden Commander Amell of Ferelden.

 

-Dusty letter found by the Heroes of the Blight Statue in the rose garden of Denerim’s royal palace, the letter shows signs that it was written several times over. 9:41

* * *

 

To His Majesty, King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden,

Your Grace, words cannot describe the _humiliation_ and embarrassment I am feeling. I asked you to lend a hand to the rebel mages, and they in turn have turned to Tevinter, had not been for the Inquisition…

I promise you, I _will_ have words with Grand Enchanter Fiona when I see her. Your last letter mentioned Caer Bronach was under the Inquisition jurisdiction. While I do not doubt the Left Hand, I have yet to met the Infamous Inquisitor, she has been called the Herald of Andraste, personally I think she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Wouldn’t be the first time.

I am to venture deeper in the west. This might be my last letter of a while, the Left Hand contacted me to ask about this new threat, Corypheus, he is called. Her description reminds me of the Architect. Please direct her to Commander [Warden Constable] Howe for further analysis, several tomes written by myself should still be on Vigil’s Keep. If Captain Oghren hasn’t set them on fire by accident.

Be careful even in the palace. Things will go bad before they get good.

The Sword missed her Shield dearly.

Keeping a rose close,

Warden Commander Amell of Ferelden

 

-Letter found next the Inquisition’s judgement resolution of the Mayor of Crestwood in King’s Alistair’s desk. 9:41 

* * *

 

To His Majesty, King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden,

Your grace, I have found something of significant relevance. I am coming home.

The Sword will see her Shield soon.

Keeping a rose close,

Warden Commander Amell of Ferelden

 

-Letter found in a postal office in Kassel. (Undelivered) 9:42

* * *

 

To His Majesty, King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden

Your grace, I have been summoned to Weisshaupt  by the First Warden himself, my travel back to Ferelden may be delayed. Should I not attend my rank and position would have been removed. I am as _enthusiastic_ as you can imagine for this development. Hopefuly the communication can be more regular after my arrival to the Fortress. 

The Sword **_will_ ** see her Shield soon.

Keeping a rose close,

Warden Commander Amell of Ferelden

 

(Someone, presumably Commander Amell has drawn herself at the bottom of the page, being crushed by a Griffon)

 

-Letter found in the road to Weisshaupt from Hossberg. (Undelivered) 9:42


	2. The Summon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amell plans are changed.

It had been two days, but she could feel she was being followed. Rosarot, her faithful Mabari could feel it too. Who or what was following her puzzled her. If it had wanted to attack her it should have done it a day ago when she was still recovering from the Drake that had decided to turn her into his lunch.  More important, if it wanted to capture her, why to do so when she was heading to civilization?  She had spent months in the unforgiving mountains of the Anderfels, why to start following her when she was getting back to the Capital?

The answer to her questions seemed to be answered the next morning, when she woke up and found a crisp white letter on the top of her backpack. She realized it was no simple letter as soon as she touched it, the seal felt exactly the same as the treaties have felt more than ten years ago. The silver wax seal had two griffons.

Grey Wardens.

Why and how was she tracked was something she’ll ponder about later. Taking out her knife she broke the wax seal. They knew perfectly well who they were tracking.

_Warden Commander Amell of Ferelden_

_With this letter you are officially summoned to the Grey Warden Summit to be held in Weisshaupt on the 15th Day of Kingsway of the present year.  Recent events in Orlais and in Thedas bring the need urgent addressing. This summit should have occurred ten years ago at the end of the Urthemiel Blight, yet circumstances prevented to be so._

_Should you refuse this summon, the consequences will be dire, not restricted to the striping of your position among other things. Thankfully we know it won’t come to that._

_Attached is a map to Weisshaupt fortress._

_In Peace, Vigilance._

_First Warden Klaus Hirhel_

Amell was very, very tempted to rip the letter in pieces and then set it on fire. Order her? She could accept that, there was still a chain of command. But threatened her? By removing her rank? Oh, that got her mad. Where was this mighty First Warden when she was battling tooth and nail to save Ferelden from the Bligh?

“Change of plans Rosarot” she said crumpling the letter in her hand.” we are going to Weisshaupt”

The Mabari barked in confusion.

“Don’t worry we are still stopping in Hossberg, we cannot do this trip without supplies” She was carrying enough money after defeating that drake and several bandits.

“I am upset you know” she said looking at the dog and passing a hand thru her hair “I am Warden Commander, and all I have to my name is this heavy armor” she said pointing at the Juggernaut armor shining in her backpack, last months had been so unbearable hot that she didn’t dared to put on anything heavier than a light armor. , “Oh, but no I wanted to pass inconspicuous” she sighted. “This poor thing hasn’t been shined in months, my boots are more dirt than metal, and I hope whoever is in charge in Weisshaupt can give me a Warden Commander armor.”

The dog barked, agreeing with her.

“I knew I should have brought Sofia’s Warden Commander’s armor that made an impression during the Landsmeet” she said reminiscing on ‘simpler’ days. He remember Arl Hugo almost fainted when she walked into the Landsmeet in _that_ armor.

The dog barked in affirmation.

“Let’s move” she said folding her bedroll and the tent.

She wasn’t that far from Hossberg, the capital city of the Anderfels, a day walking, maybe two if she was lazy, but she needed to get to the city and to her room. The innkeeper had been respectful at first, then almost reverent when she heard she was a Grey Warden. Amell feel blessed that the old woman had learnt of her status _after_ she had paid for her room in advance. She wouldn’t have accepted to see the woman giving her free board, just because she was a Warden when it was clear she already was scraping at the barrel.

Hossberg to be honest made her feel a bit uncomfortable, hell, it would make _Leliana_ uncomfortable, everywhere she went somebody was praying to Andraste or the Maker. Through understandable giving the region's past, she could help but to feel a bit like if she was in Heaven all over again.

_Heaven_ she thought, the place was doomed the moment it got its name. First cultist and Dragons, then a supposed Archdemon and an ancient Magister decided to crush what remained of the tiny village that had been all but leveled during the Conclave explosion.

She had to admit she _was_ curious to meet this ‘Inquisitor’, apparently a mage from Ostwick. She rubbed her eyes, it appeared that Mages were going to be the force of change during this age. The Hero, the Champion and the Inquisitor, she could only imagine the sensation it would cause if they ever gathered together.

The Champion of Kirkwall Victoria Hawke, was in theory related to her, but she didn’t knew the woman, and the stories conflicted on her. Some said she was a justice bringer, some others that she was thug, the opinions varied.

With that thoughtful face she entered the tiny inn, the Innkeeper all but hugged her.

“Warden Amell!” said the frail woman with a smile “It is so good to see you!”

“Thank you Mrs. Brynhildr” said Amell blushing slightly, the woman hadn’t done anything but to care for her the moment she arrived to her inn. She had helped her patch up injuries, both for her and Rosarot, had gave her enormous quantities of warm food and treated her as if she was family. Amell wondered if this was like having a mother.

“Nonsense, girl, look at you, you are skin and bones, what have you been eating?” she scolded.

“Roots mostly, some hares and lizards” she admitted, the lizards didn’t tastes as bad now that she thought of that…

The woman with silver hair sighted resigned. And took a bundle of her apron.

“These letters arrived for you while you were out Maker knows doing what” she said handling her a package of no less than a dozen of identical letters.

Identical to the ones she found in her camp.

“I do not know what business you have in Ferelden child, but this letter also arrived while you were out, alongside this one with a green seal”

At this Amell eye’s widened, taking the letters as if her life depended on it. Green seal, this meant the Inquisition, more likely Leliana or Morrigan, red seal with the royal coat of arms, _Alistair._

“A lover perhaps?” asked the woman winking

“Are you digging for gossip my dear Innkeeper?” asked Amell amused

“You know I do child, this might not be Orlais, but gossip is a trade in the capital” said the woman placing huge plate of food in front of her. Rosarot whined in response.

“Oh I didn’t forget you little one” she said giving the dog a pile of scraps. The dog barked happily. Mrs. Brynhildr was probably the only person in Thedas to call Rosarot, a trained Mabari war hound, ‘little one’.

As she ate the chicken in her plate Amell began to read her correspondence, as expected the green letter was from Leliana, informing her happily that Corypheus was defeated and that the Inquisition had prevailed, she would have been excited, but she already knew all that. Even in the tiny village she had visited while in the wilds had known about it, however it was nice to know that information from an inside source.

She would read the second letter alone in her room.  

“What does Weisshaupt is asking of you, child?” asked Mrs. Brynhildr serving her a second portion.

“How do you know it’s from Weisshaupt?”

“The seal” pointed the woman, “Normally the Warden correspondence had only one griffon, your letters has two, and the symbol of the Chantry below them, this letters came from someone very high positioned in the Grey Wardens”

Amell sighted, well now was the moment to break the old woman’s heart. “I’ve been summoned by the First Warden to attend a summit, after that I will return to the South” she said quietly, swallowing a lump in her throat, she was going to miss the old woman.

Mrs. Brynhildr blinked in confusion “Summoned? No, no, that can’t be right child, the First Warden only summons Warden Commanders and their escorts, you are but one…”

The mage gave the old woman a small smile. “I am no regular Warden Mrs. Brynhildr, here I am warden Amell, and in Ferelden they called me Warden Commander”

A hand flew to the old woman’s face, and something switched in the way she looked at her. Recognition.

“You….you are _her_ ”

Amell nodded.

“And you have stayed here? In this poor run down Inn? Maker preserve me! I sent you to deal with thugs and to collect milk half a dozen times”

“It was fun” she said with humor grabbing a spoonful of fried rice.

“You don’t even have the best room! Oh the shame!” said the old woman, her brow sweating. Amell took the woman’s hand.

“Mrs. Brynhildr “said Amell gravely “I came here to remain low, you gave me security and peace, and for that I will be forever grateful” She then took her bag and took out a heavy golden chalice, it was one of the benefits of battling Drakes, they always had treasure.

“I found this inside a Drake” she said looking at the woman’s confused face “I had it cleaned, one merchant told me it is very valuable, I want to give it to you, use it as you may see fit.”

“I…”

“Please accept it” pleaded Amell

The woman took the chalice, and examined it and the jewels encrusted on it, then looked around the inn, focusing on the creaking doors and the patched up drapes.

“I…” said the woman tearing down “Thank you child, looks like the stories about you were correct” she said wiping her eyes with the boney hand.

“I hope only the good ones” said Amell finishing her plate.

“Well, I heard that one story involving you, the Left hand of the Divine, a measuring stick, a handkerchief and a ball of twine”

Amell gasped in horror. “I assure you that those are exaggerations!” she said clearly embarrassed.

She went to her room quietly took a long bath, and began packing, in honesty she hadn’t left anything important in the Inn, in case she didn’t had the opportunity to came back. The weather was dry and the bright sun was setting, but not was bright as it had the last two months. Fitting for the first day of Kingsway.

Kingsway, that meant Alistair’s birthday, she hadn’t even got him a present just yet, she had expected to actually _be_ there, but this summit complicate everything. She was almost done packing when she remembered that she saw a merchant selling enchanted figurines. Alistair might deny it, but she knew he still played with those things, particularly after a stressing day at court. Taking her bag she headed down to the main floor of the inn, only to find Mrs. Brynhildr being harassed by two obviously drunk men.

“Serve us food, you peasant!” demanded one, patting his sword.

“The kitchen is closed” said the woman stubbornly

“Is there a problem?” asked Amell, her hand also getting close to her sword.

“Nobody asked you, wench” replied the second man.

“You will leave. Now” she said using her Commander voice, the sort of voice that had sent more than one recruit back to the barracks with their tail between their legs.

“You can’t make us!” said the first man pushing Mrs. Brynhildr, the woman landed painfully on the floor.

“Big mistake” said Amell dangerously. With a flick of her hand casted a repulsion glyph that knocked both men down.

“Apostate!” cried another patron getting up from his seat. Mrs. Brynhildr looked miserable. Amell turned to see the fat man who called her apostate. With a condescending smile she looked at the man in the eye.

“The term you are looking for, is Warden Commander” she said slowly, watching the man pale at the words. He looked at her as if he had seen a ghost.

“Impossible!” cried out a second patron, “There is only one female mage that is Warden Commander and she….she….” the man looked at the woman before him, messy  brown hair with a delicate strand of white on the side,  mismatched armor, sunburned nose and cheeks, a sword resting in her hip, and a white shield on her back. If anything she looked like a mercenary leader. But the way she conducted herself, it was almost royal, she gave no indication she was lying.

“What, you are not going to ask how big was Urthemiel?” asked Amell mockingly. The room turned into a profound silence. The drunk men began crawling away from her in fear. Amell placed a foot on the top of the chest plate of one. She drew her sword and place dangerously close to the man’s jugular.

“You will never come back to this Inn, and if I find out anything happens to Mrs. Brynhildr, I _will_ find out and I _will_ kill you in _very_ painful ways.” Both men nodded furiously, not doubting the mage for a second. “Good” she said conjuring a flame in her hand “now leave before I throw this to you face” The men stood up and began running.

All the patrons looked at her, not knowing what to expect. Amell sighted and helped the old woman from the floor.  “Thank you Mrs. Brynhildr” she said bowing deeply at the dark skinned woman that had cared for her the last year.  “I have caused too much trouble, I will take my leave now” she said heading towards the door, she took a last glance at the Inn, at the old wooden tables, at the squeaky stairs and the leaking roof.  Mrs. Brynhildr deserved better, and likely she will get if she sold the chalice.

Rosarot whined sadly but followed his Mistress, they needed to get to Weisshaupt soon anyway, with a longing sigh she closed the door and left.

.-.-.-.-.

The road to the Grey Warden’s fortress from Hossberg was by far one of the best in Thedas, despite the fact that the Anderfels were one of the poorest countries. This particular road was clean, functional and even a bit stylish. It contrasted sharply with the barren background. Some parts of the road even had shade of all the things. Amell had found no bandits, no beggars, not even birds desecrating the smooth rocky floor.

After ten days she began to feel the inclination, and soon the fortress came into view. White, shiny and imposing, this was a building that had survived a Darkspawn siege. The butte gave a strategic protection. She began to climb the stairs, until she reached the first great gate. She fell shivers down her spine, this was it the Headquarters of the Grey Wardens, a place Duncan had visited only once. Home of one of the most respected libraries in Thedas.

“Halt!” said a Warden by the gates, he stepped into the pristine road. “Identify yourself, Warden” he said almost annoyed.

Amell pulled her hood from her face to properly look at the guard. He was slightly taller than her, with blonde hair, almost white and pale as a ghost.

“I am Warden Commander Amell of Ferelden” she said proudly, even if she was absolutely burning inside her light armor, her hair was a mess and her armor was hidden by the thick cloak she was wearing. At least it covered the armor so she wouldn't cook herself to death.

The Guard hesitated and looked at her up and down, not once but twice.

“You are not the Warden Commander of Ferelden” he said resolute.

“What?” she asked, did he just…

“No Warden Commander in their right mind will do the trip to Weisshaupt alone” said the Warden dismissively.

“I happened to be in the neighborhood” replied Amell

“Besides” he said interrupting her train of thought, looking at her shield and sword. “You are a warrior, everyone knows Commander Amell is a mage, and if you are going to impersonate somebody at least do your research”

Amell groaned with indignation, pulling out her hand and conjuring a small flame

“There, convinced I am a mage or should I also take my staff?” she asked with gritted teeth. If this man tempted her further she would turn her into an icicle, besides she needed practice with Ice Magic anyway...

The guard was most definitely not convinced.

“You show up in no Warden uniform, claiming to be the Warden who killed Urthemiel, the gall” he said looking at her with disgust “Identify yourself Warden, I will not ask again” he said threatening.

Amell was positively livid, her face was red both out of embarrassment and rage. She then remembered the summon, she rummaged on one of her pockets, and showed it to the guard.

“This is my summon” she said “ _Now_ can you let me pass, I don’t know if you have noticed but it’s the sun is particularly vicious today , and it’s hot as an Antivan brothel”

The guard read the summon, and his face paled, as if all the blood had been draining from her body. He saluted.

“Warden Commander, Ser, we were not expecting you to….”

Amell gave him one impatient look

“Open the Gates! Commander Amell is here!” he said as he pointed at two men to open the giant wooden doors. He then turned to her. “Search for the Seneschal so he can give you your room, Commander”

“Will do” she dismissed him, and the guard took no time to return to his post. As she passed through the giant doors a young man approached her, clearly nervous.

“Commander Amell, Ser!” he saluted

Amell saluted back, but wondered why everyone in this place were so intent of leaving her in the sun, she could feel the skin of her cheeks burning.

“Will you permit….would you allow….” stammered the boy, he looked no older than eighteen.

“Yes Warden….?” she prompted the boy.

“Warden Alamond Ser” he responded saluting again.

“Warden Alamond, please say what you must, it is very sunny if you haven't noticed” she said with a calm voice. It would do no good if she started yelling. The boy flushed, clearly embarrassed.

“Commander, may I take your….hound to the kennels?” he finally asked

Oh, well that was not unreasonable. She nodded looking at Rosarot, who in contrast of her, was enjoying the sun. How, and why would be a mystery for the ages.

“Rosarot” the Mabari looked at his mistress “Go with Warden Alamond, try not to eat him”

The boy’s eyes widened.

“It’s a joke Warden”, she patted the Mabari in the head “Go on, I’ll visit you later”

The dog barked and was next to the Warden waiting patiently.

“He shall not cause any problems, he is a good boy”

The Mabari barked in agreement.

“Ser” he saluted guiding the dog to some place in the courtyard. Amell sighted, now, where did she enter this damn fortress?

“You look lost” said a feminine voice, she looked around only to see a dwarf with a blue cloak, protecting herself from the sun just as she was.

“I am” she admitted

“First time?” asked the dwarf not looking at her. It appeared she was looking for someone.

“No, I have been lost plenty of times” she said before she could stop herself, damn Alistair with his humor! She was about to apologize when she heard a snort.

“That’s a good one” said the Dwarf, she had a big nose, and even bigger eyes the exact same color as her heavy armor showed. She smiled showing a little gap between her perfectly white teeth. “I am going back inside, follow me”

Amell follower the dwarf thru another set of stairs, everything in Weisshaupt appeared to be either white, grey or back, even the dirt looked gray. As the entered the main fortress they were approached by a man in blue uniform. This man was no warden, she couldn’t feel the taint in him.

“Commander Rekal” said the man “did you find what you were looking for?” he said barely lifting his eyes from his clipboard.

“Not yet Seneschal” she replied sadly.

“I see” the man then turned to see Amell. “And you Warden?”

Amell sighed deeply “I am Commander Amell from Ferelden” she said, the Dwarf looked at her curiously as if she was observing her if she was lying. “I was told to find you so I will get my room”

“You are not Commander Amell” said the Seneschal stroking his mustache.

“Why you….” she said trying very hard not to throw a fireball to the man. Commander Rekal snorted.

Amell ignored that and pulled out the summon from her pocket, was it going to be that way to everyone in Weisshaupt?

Surprise colored the Seneschal's face. He saluted. “Commander! I apologize we were not expecting you to show up...”

“Alone, red as a Qunari dreadnought, and covered in more dust than it was physically possible?” she asked, her patience thinning.

“Yes…”

“Ha I knew it!” said Commander Rekal

Amell said nothing but glanced curiously at the dwarf. The seneschal cleared his throat. “Follow me commander Amell, I shall show you your room” he rang a chord three times and began walking towards a hallway.

Commander Rekal gave her a couple of pats in her back “We’ll talk later Amell” she said whistling as she went the other direction.

Amell followed the Seneschal until she got to a room that by all accounts was huge. It was almost as big as Alistair’s room back in Denerim. That reminded her that she needed to send him the letters she had wrote.

The seneschal ring a bell and an elf girl materialized out of thin air. “This is Galenna” he said “she shall be your maid while you stay here”

“An honor Warden Commander” said the girl with a soft voice

Amell bowed too. “Likewise” she said surprising the maid. The seneschal cleared his throat. “When you are settled down please speak to the quartermaster, he should provide you with your uniform and Armor”

“Yes thank you” she said, the Seneschal took his leave, leaving both women alone.

Amell laid down her backpack, making a heavy ‘thud’ when it made contact with the floor, Galenna tried to move the bag, but couldn’t move it one inch.

“Commander” she asked “What on Andraste’s name do you have here?” she asked poking at the leather bag. It was almost as hard and heavy as a dwarf.

Amell blushed slightly “two sets of medium armors, one light drakeskin armor, six pairs of elemental gloves four helmets three shields four swords, ten runes….”

“Stop” said the elf, her honey eyes widening “that’s too much commander, how can you carry so much?”

“I am a natural hoarder” said Amell simply.

They stood in silence

“Could you help me with my armor Galenna? I strapped in myself but I think I might have ruined the buckles”

“Of course commander” said the elf, very used to buckles and straps, the wardens weren’t exactly careful with their armor. The girl battled with the chest piece, until the strap gave in.  The chest piece clanged loudly on the ground.

“Maker!” said Galen picking the chest piece with difficulty “How do you even wear this?”

“Practice” said Amell removing her gauntlets. “Galenna, could you help me unpack my bag? I need to start removing this armor before I pass out”

“Of course Commander” She glanced at the backpack and started with the side pockets, an almost comical amount of lyrium potions, poultices, venoms, bombs and acid all in different sizes and presentations came from a single pocket. The other pocked had bread, cheese, dry meat, and Mabari crunch.

Fereldans.

She gave a deep breath and began digging in the main chamber of the  bag,  true to her word she found the armors, the swords, the shields, she further found daggers, some enchanted some not , dirty clothing that she put on a side. Dirty socks, dirty trousers, dirty tunics, the washerwoman was going to have a field day. At the bottom she found four thick books two of them were locked possibly with magic the other two were about Tevinter and the Blight. A camping tent, that could barely be called tent anymore, almost crumpled in her hands. At the very bottom a large pack of letters all sealed by the same strange crest, they were date consecutively.

Amell was just removing her last leg when she spotted the pack.

“Ah, those” she said searching through her satchel and gave Galena 50 heavy gold sovereigns, “after we are done here could you send them? Please?”

“Of course but this gold is….” she didn’t managed to finish

“Too little?” she bit her nail from her big finger “I know, here “she handed over 25 more coins “Will this be enough?”

“I...yes Commander” said the Elf stunned.

“Keep any change Galenna” responded Amell removing her sweaty tunic.

Change? With the amount she had on her hands she could buy herself a nice apartment.  Sending letters from Weisshaupt was relatively cheap, sending all this letters to Ferelden would have cost her ten sovereigns at most.

The elf sighed and continue her exploration of the bag, until she finally reached a white garment. She extended it only to discover it was a white shirt. Judging by the size this belonged to a male, the texture was soft, most definitely silk, upon closer inspection she saw the thread, and it was gold. This shirt belonged to royalty or at least somebody very rich. In comparison with the rest of the contents, the shirt was spotless.

“What should I do with….” she asked showing the shirt.

“Ah” she said “That…” the Commander gave her a smiles, but it was very, very sad smile, nostalgic, longingly suddenly Galenna feel as if she was interruption in a personal moment. The Warden briefly touched her ring before giving a deep sigh. “Do not worry about that, I’ll wash it myself.”

“Yes Commander”

“Galenna” asked the Warden “I know I already asked much of you, but you think it would be possible for me to take a bath? I feel way too filthy and sweaty.”

“Weisshaupt has a natural spring, I can guide you there” she said, unprepared to the commander’s reaction.

Amell eyes brightened “A spring?”

“Yes of course…..” Before Galena could blink the Commander had removed all her dirty clothes covered herself with a robe and grabbed all the soaps laid on the vanity.

“Ready when you are” said the Warden looking like a freshly joined recruit.

Galenna only nodded. They closed the door. Galenna handed her over a key. Amell stopped for a moment, looking at the key with a frown.

“Who has access to my room?” she asked

Galena thought for a moment before answering “The Seneschal, you and I” she said “I _am_ assigned to be your maid while you stay here Commander”

“I see” she said giving Galenna her towel, the soaps, the letters and the dirty laundry. The poor elf almost fell. In one movement Amell placed a small ward in the door, accompanied by a repulsion glyph.

“Is that necessary Commander?” asked the elf offended. Did she honestly thought she would steal from her? From a Commander of the Grey?

“Perhaps not, but I rather don’t have anyone sneaking by accident to my room, everything that you saw in my bag can be very valuable to certain parties….”

Galenna was about to ask when some of the things were removed from her hands.

“Lead the way”

Galenna knew Weisshaupt like the back of her hand, her mother had served here, so did her grandmother and many generations before her, she could trace her lineage back to the second blight, and her ancestors fled the ravaged Dales and pledged themselves to the white fortress. Not as Wardens, but as loyal servants. To be honest that assessment had been unfair, many of her relatives had become wardens, thus it was mostly the cadet branches from her family tree. Her ancestor insisted on that no one from the main family were to become wardens, their lineage came directly from Falon’Din, and they shouldn’t polluted it with the taint. She sighed as she led the Commander of Ferelden down the deep stairway that lead the spring.

She had heard stories about her of course, she remember the ruckus of 9:30 and 9:31, rumors of a Blight had concerned the First Warden even if the Second had assured it was likely a stray pocket of Darkspawn, then it came the dreams and every warden in Weisshaupt awoke from terrible night terrors that only had been described in ancient texts.

A Blight had started.

The first reinforcement was to come from Orlais, but when Ferelden closed its border under the authority of Terryn Loghain Mac Tir and when Commander Duncan failed to report, worry became alarm and borderline panic.  An unchecked Blight could potentially destroy Thedas, reports of hordes of refugees fleeing to the Free Marches were outstanding and only confirmed the destruction that only darkspawn could produce.

Then out of nowhere the dreams stopped, and new began to flow like a contained dam, the Hero of Ferelden, that’s how they called one of the two Wardens that survived the slaughter of Ostagar, had defeated the Archdemon after a grueling battle in Denerim.

A _joined_ warden that was at most two days from her joining before the battle of Ostagar had slayed the Archdemon Urthemiel at top of Fort Drakon. Testimonies flooded the mail room in Weisshaupt, Mages from the Fereldan Circle, including the First Enchanter, Dalish elves that sent their assessments thru the clans in the north, and finally the Dwarves of Orzammar, who _were_ there and registered in the memories gave testimony on how this warden had not only enforced the Ancient Blight treaties, but also had slaughtered the old god by her own hand.  They even got reports and testimonies of the Legion of the Death confirming that yes, the hero of Ferelden, a human Mage from the Ferelden Circle had slayed Urthemiel and managed _not_ to die.

Was she even a warden? Some asked. After all if she wasn’t, maybe Urthemiel was just waiting to appear again, but no reports of Archdemons nor more nightmares followed, and dread settled in the higher ranks in Weisshaupt.

Then a royal letter arrived, a letter giving the Arling of Amaranthine to the Grey Wardens as base of operation. The First Warden had been in ecstasy, after losing Ferelden due Sofia’s Dryden Rebellion, and recovered a moderate presence after King Maric decree, now they had a solid foot in the young nation. Even more, the man who was King was a Warden so he was likely to weigh in favor of the Wardens.

Medals were crafted and sent to Ferelden, both for the King and the Hero. Galenna was there when a heated discussion occurred between the First and Second Warden, who was still not convinced on the slaying of Urthemiel and insisted that something must have happened to allow both Wardens to live.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted as the finally reached the lowest level

“We are here Commander” she said as they arrived to three large wooden doors. “Left is a female’s only, Right is man's only, the centered one is mixed” explained Galenna

The warden seemed to contemplate it for a moment.

“For today I will be on the Female’s only”

“As the Commander decides” she said opening the heavy door. Amell had to blink to ensure she wasn’t dreaming, the place was huge with white statues all over pouring water. Ten different pool adorned the space, half cold and half scorching hot. Towels and soaps adorned the sides. It almost looked as a combination of an Orlesian spa and a Tevinter bathhouse.

“This is paradise” she said

Galenna chuckled. “That’s the normal impression” she said. The bath was not completely empty two other figures appeared to be enjoying themselves in the larger pool.

“Oh isn’t Commander Amell, come on in!” yelled a voice that startled Amell. She had heard that voice before.

“I’ll leave you to it Commander” said Galenna “Ring the cord if you need anything” said the Elf placing the huge pile of dirty laundry in a basket. “Your clothes should be clean in a couple of days, you’ll find spare tunics and armor in your room”

“Yes, thank you Galenna” acknowledged Amell.

Amell approached to the largest pool it had some old golden details in the corner, above it two sculpted gryphons gave the pool an almost cave like feeling.

“Commander Rekal” she said observing the dwarf swimming in the pool, the cool water covering the more intimate parts of her anatomy. On the side was an elf with the darkest skin Amell had ever saw, it almost looked like smooth obsidian, her hair had a rich chocolate tone and was heavy and straight was an arrow, soft white lines decorated her face in an elaborated design, in contrast to the dwarf, the elf was wearing similar smallclothes as herself

“You remember! Nice!” said the dwarf and then she gestured the quiet Elf on her side. “This talkative lady here is Commander…”

The elf sighed looking annoyed. “I am Commander Naomi Mithael” said the elf pulling her hand from the water. Amell kneeled to reach her. “A pleasure to finally meet you, Commander Amell”

“Likewise” responded the mage.

“So, you are coming in or not _Serah_?” asked the dwarf impatiently

“Just one moment” said Amell suddenly self-conscious about being almost naked. She hadn’t been this exposed in what seemed forever. She gave a deep breath and in one swift movement removed the robe and quickly entered the cool water with a splash, letting a satisfying moan when she emerged from the water.

“Feels good doesn't it” asked Commander Rekal.

“Maker yes” she said humming happily.

The tree commanders stood there in silence, finally Amell spoke. “I know your names but not your stations commanders, I feel at a disadvantage”

Rekal gave a snort. “Now she speaks” she said with humor “Well as you heard earlier today, I am Commander Lyra Rekal, I command the Grey Wardens of the Free Marches”

The Elf spoke before the other could attempt to interrupt her. “Commander Naomi Mithael, I command the Orlesian Wardens”

At this Amell tensed for an instant “You are Clarel’s successor?”

“Yes” deadpanned the elf. “I was just a Lieutenant, but everyone else above the chain of command died at Adamant, so here I am”

“I am sorry for what happened in Adamant” said Amell politely.

“I know, I read the letters you sent Commander Clarel” said the elf. Amell expected her to continue but the elf remained silent. There was a pregnant pause.

“You know who I am but I’ll make it official, pleased to meet you, I am Commander Ania Solona Amell, I command the Wardens of Ferelden”

The nodded politely, and Rekal didn’t missed a beat.

“So, how big was the Archdemon?” she asked only to receive a small hit on the shoulder.

“Commander Rekal, that’s rude” reprimanded the elf, clearly used to the dwarf’s antics.

“What?” asked the naked Warden innocently.

Amell laughed softly “No harm done, that’s usually the first question I am asked, let’s see” she said looking around the room. “With its wings extended it had the length of this room” she gestured with her hands. And from the tail to the head was a long as the courtyard from the main gate to the entrance of the fortress”

“That’s huge!” said Rekal, Commander Mithael eyes widened, clearly taken by surprise.

“Its claws were almost as long as a dwarf, and its teeth were long and sharp as a dagger”

Rekal looked wondered. “Did you have any scars?” asked Rekal earning another hit from the dark skinned elf.

“Commander that’s rude” said the led with a scolding tone.

“I…” she said hesitantly “yes, it did left scars”, she said turning around to show three spots on her ribs, she then turned around to show the exit holes of said injury.

“Ouch”

“Yeah they hurt a lot, of course I didn’t noticed them until it was dead, and I had more important things to do than to bother with blood.” She remembered Morrigan’s healing magic, which was probably the reason she didn't bleed to death before impaling the beast. The fact that her lung, liver and kidney survived the injury was nothing short of a miracle

“If those are by the Archdemon, then what those in your breast are, they look as if you jumped in front of a shooting range”

“Ah you noticed those?” she asked “Those are from a broodmother we defeated in Amaranthine, she had spikes in her tentacles”

“I haven’t had the pleasure of fighting one” said Rekal with a pout.

Mithael looked at her. “Then consider yourself lucky, I can't wipe that memory from my mind”

“Do you have more?” continued the black haired dwarf

She flexed her arm and pointed and her lower bicep “This was an assassination attempt” she then pointed at a collection in her right arm “All these are from the time I didn’t blocked with my shield quickly enough”

She pointed to her left shoulder

“This was a Dragon that had nested on the Temple of sacred Ashes”

She rose one leg “these in my legs were done by darkspawn and wolves, in my other leg I have a bite from a Wyvern, and I have two other assassination attempt in my collarbone and lower arm”

“By the Stone!” exclaimed Rekal, “Just how many people did you pissed off so you’ll have three assassination attempts?”

“There were more than three, but only three managed to give me a scar, let me think they might have been fifteen or sixteen”

“You are either a terrible Warden or a very good one” commented the Elf.

“Ah” said Amell cryptically “Not all those attempts were aimed at me, in fact the three that left scars were the ones that were _not_ aimed at me, the blade had poison, that’s why it scared”

“So you were protecting someone from an assassin?” asked the Dwarf.

“Yes” said Amell getting her head under water, she might need to loosen up her hair…

When she emerged the Orlesian commander was looking attentively at her “Were those assassination were directed to King Alistair by any chance”

Amell grimaced. “Clever” responded the mage.

Rekal gave them a look “Why would you be in the line if the King was the target?”

“I was Chancellor, I was always besides his Majesty” she said tugging her hair loose, a cascade of slightly curled hair fell to the water.

“That’s a long hair” commented Commander Rekal

“It has grown more than expected” admitted Amell, she wasn’t ready to admit the reason why she kept it uncomfortably long.

Commander Mithael approached the edge of the pool and gracefully exited it.  Taking a tower she began to walk towards the door. “This summit will be interesting” and just like that she exited the pools. Rekal also approached the edge.

“I leave you to it Commander” said the Dwarf, looking for her towel, naked as the Stone. “I need to make sure my Wardens don’t slack off while I bathe”

Amell nodded empathically. She was now alone in the large pool. Her mind wondered to Ferelden, what would Alistair be doing? Was he sleeping right? His letters always avoided descriptions of his physical appearance.

Come to think about it, she wondered what her former companions were doing, with the exception of Wynne, Maker rest her soul. Perhaps she’ll meet them again when she was back in Ferelden. With that wishful thinking she grabbed a soap and began scrubbing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 First Assassination Attempt

[ ](http://theanimangagirl.tumblr.com/post/152830116823/assasination-attempt-some-noble-fool-tought-it)


	3. Magic and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amell manages to find very peculiar people.

Her bath had been more pleasant than she anticipated, the cool water had felt exquisite in her skin. After finish washing every inch of her skin and hair and glaring viciously at the one stand of grey hair that now adorned her head, she then decided to melt for a while in a hot pool. The almost boiling water relaxed her muscles and that gave her time to think. She really hasn’t been very updated on worldly affairs, aside from the frequent letters from Alistair, which most had remained in a very impersonal tone, as there was no telling who was reading said letters. Some updates from Leliana and Morrigan were sporadic but precious.

Most of her news had come to her almost by an accident by talking with merchant caravans or thugs. Amell sighed, she needed to get back to Ferelden, to Amaranthine, to Avernus to see if what she discovered was substantial, she felt as if there were things missing but this had been a huge leap toward the Cure.

The implications of a Cure had been what had kept her away from Weisshaupt all these years. Would the Wardens accept it? She couldn’t risk a negative answer.

The huge baths suddenly felt claustrophobic, so she grabbed a blue towel from the neatly organized cabinet and wrapped herself around it. She thought about grabbing a second one for her hair, but the temperature in the fortress was comfortable enough that she saw no need.

She opened the huge wooden doors and began walking towards the set of stairs that will lead her to the apartment's sections, the last she wanted was to manage to appear in the kitchens almost naked.

As Amell headed thru the hall she started to wonder about Ferelden’s economy of all the things, was the potato production had already recovered, what about the cotton? What about the Amaranthine? How did the inhabitants reacted to having a Howe at the helm, albeit a Grey Warden one? Nathaniel’s letters had been sporadic to avoid espionage, the last she heard was that no Fereldan Wardens were involved in the Adamant fiasco...

“Well, hello my lady Warden, came to enjoy the pleasant baths of Weisshaupt?” a grave voice said.

Amell turned around ready to deliver a response to whoever decided to interrupt her train of thoughts, only to be rendered speechless in the presence of one of the most attractive men she have ever seen in Thedas. He, like her, was obviously just getting off his bath, that would explain the towel on his hip, and his curly wet hair, red as Fereldan tapestry.  His muscled chest was pale as marble and appeared as hard. Was he even a warden? She thought? Only one single scar graced his masculine torso. His brown eyes were big and rounded, adorned by long eyelashes and, were those freckles decorating his face and body?

“I... yes…” she managed to stammer “Why else would I be half naked in the basement of the fortress?”

“We could change your state to full naked, my beautiful lady” he said giving her a wide smile.

Red spread from her cheeks all the way to her shoulders. It had been years since someone complimented her appearance in person and made such a bold move. She suddenly felt her back against the wall and an arm practically surrounding her. His face was close to hers now. She could almost smell his breath.

Oh no, one thing was to compliment her and to flirt, a whole different was to surrounded her like that.  A normal person would have asked this handsome warden to move, or close the contact and kiss the damn attractive fool. But Ania Amell was not a normal person and instead casted a repulsion glyph that sent the Warden to the other side of the hall.

He looked up surprised but not offended or angry.

“So you _are_ a mage” he said appreciatively from the floor.

“Yes, and I would appreciate if you do not corner me like that, I could have set you on fire” she said angrily.

“My only sin was to fall for a beautiful lady such as yourself” the man had the nerve to wink.

“You catch me off guard, believe it won’t happen again” she said stubbornly.

“You wound me, my lady mage”

Amell pinched the bridge of her nose.

“So are you single?” he asked standing up, but keeping a healthy distance from the glyph.

“What the….” she touched her ring for an instant “No, I am already taken”

“Married?”

“I fail to see how that’s your business” she replied probably a bit harsher than she expected. The subject of her marrying had always been a sensitive topic.

“Ah, so taken but not married...that means single” replied the man.

She had to roll her eyes “I am starting to regret not setting you on fire”

“I like you” he said with a deep voice “and you are a mage, do tell wouldn’t you consider to transfer to my army?”

“No”

“Such bluntness” said the man dramatically placing a hand over his forehead.

“Get used to it” she said, a headache was coming, she could feel it.

“Ah, so that means we are seeing each other again?”

“Maker, I hope not”

They glyph was disappearing from the floor so he took his chance to get close again, but not as close as he had previously been. He stretched his hand. “Caesar Otilis, at your service my dear Warden”

Amell looked at his hand suspiciously before moving hers “Ania Amell”

“Amell” he said “for some reason the name sounds familiar, but I cannot recall where I heard it”

Amell felt her ego just a bit wounded, but to acknowledge her rank and achievements will only make the redheaded mage to ask more questions.

“So you are here for the summit?”

“Why? I don’t look Anders?”

“With that beautiful pale skin? Not really.” said Caesar inspecting everything that wasn’t covered by a towel.

“Ugh” she said rubbing her temple “This is _Marcher_ skin if you need to know” responded Amell, though the term _Marcher_ sounded uneasy on her tongue, true she was born in Kirkwall, but how had she ended up in Kinloch Hold was a mystery she never had the time to research.

“Marcher, Hu? Does that mean you came with Commander Rekal?” asked the redheaded man.

“Wouldn’t you want to know?” she asked arrogantly. If this warden wanted to play with fire, she will give him fire.

“I am just taking note on what Commander I would need to duel in case I snatch you to Tevinter”

That caught her by surprise “You are from Tevinter?” Now, that had been unexpected.

“Born and raised until some political skirmish left me orphaned and destitute, then I decided to join the Wardens”

Amell’s face softened. “I am sorry”

“That’s the ways of the Imperium my Lady Amell”

They fell into silence.

“I better get going” said Amell looking towards the stairs “I have too much to do” Caesar eyes brightened. “NOT you” she glared.

“What’s the point of having Warden stamina if I don’t get to spend it with a beautiful lady?”

Amell smiled impishly. “Do believe me Warden Otilis, that my lover knows all about Warden stamina” and she winked, rendering the man speechless.

“So it is a fellow Warden who uses your stamina?”

“Absolutely, which leaves you with zero chances to bed me” Her mind started to wonder just a tiny bit to that one time in the gardens of the palace….

“Let it be known Warden Amell, that if he ever fails to satisfy you, my bed is always open and warm”

“Why, thank you for the unnecessary invitation Warden” she said with a mocking bow.

“I do have another invitation”

“Oh?”

“Before we are all locked in in this dreadful Summit, wouldn’t you spar with me? It’s been a while since somebody dueled me with the intention of winning”

“If I duel you, believe me, I am winning”

“Ah, see that arrogance is what I like, so, how about the training grounds tomorrow at noon”

Amell pondered, maybe to duel this Tevinter wouldn’t be such a bad idea, it has been a while…

“Alright Warden Caesar, tomorrow at noon” she didn’t wait so see his reaction as she decided to take the stairs, and finally get some decent sleep.

Morning came and Amell felt more refreshed than she had been in years, the mattress was soft, the pillow was fluffy and the room was quiet. Judging by the sun it was not terribly late. So she rose from bed and began with her routine, abs, push-ups, sit ups and meditation. She contemplated of going for a jog to finish her warm up when her stomach growled loudly.

She rummaged thru her closet, and true to her word she found spares of everything, they were if a bit generic enough for the morning. She opted for a long sleeved white shits, a blue leather vest, brown trousers and leather boots. She noticed that the vest had a crimson belt around the waist, she didn’t question it so she just put it on. She left her room after locking it, and placing a concentrated glyph and a barrier. She let the elegant hall of the Commanders and made her way to the mess hall, several dozens of wardens were eating amicably. She took a plate and got in line, these were soldier rations but seemed way better than the Anders roots.

She sat on the end of a table while hearing some wardens talk about thing.

“Did you saw the Commander of Rivain?” asked one

“Absolutely, she pulverized that recruit, for a moment I was sure she was going to kill him”

“Well, it was he who called Rivain a pirate’s nest”

Interesting, so the Commander Rivain was already here.

“And now we also have to play nice with Tevinter” said a third one

“Ugh, tell me about it”

“Their whole army is a mess, who thought it was a good idea to make an army out of only mages?”

“At least they have the smaller army”

“Yeah, we know what happened the last time someone put Tevinter in charge”

Amell continued to eat quietly, and instead began to observe the troops there, she noticed that despite their almost identical uniforms each warden had an armband of different color, most of them had a brown arm band, but she saw a couple of purple, yellow, orange, black amongst others. She didn't saw another red one and that made her feel a bit uncomfortable, she felt as if she had a giant target around her waist. Quietly she undid her red belt and stashed it on her bag.

After breakfast, she decided to go to the Quartermaster. According to Galenna she was to get her formal uniform and her warden commander armor. She knocked the door twice before a feminine voice told her to enter.

The Quartermaster room was enormous, probably as big as the Vigil’s main hall, all kind of pieces of armor, swords, shields and staffs were on display as if it was a store.

“Yes?” said the dwarven Quartermaster “I don’t have all day Warden”

“Ah, I am sorry, I was told to come here for my uniform and armor”

The dwarf looked up from her notebook and examined her from head to toe. “Name?”

“Ania Amell”

The dwarf looked at her with suspicion “ _the_ Ania Amell?”

“Yes” said Amell crossing her arms, why did nobody believe it was her?

“I see” the dwarf then moved over to a red chest, and pulled out a blue uniform neatly folded and then she want to gather a shiny armor, the only problem was…

“Quartermaster” said Amell softly

“Yes?”

“This is a _light_ armor”

“So?”

“I require a heavy armor”

The dwarf looked ecceptical. “Aren’t you a mage?”

“Yes” she said casting a small wisp

“But you want a _heavy_ armor” asked again, with a suspicious tone.

“Yes”

“Are you sure?”

Amell approached to a green and purple crate and lifted each with one hand with ease. If the quartermaster was surprised she didn’t show.

“Alright” she said making some notes in her book. She took the light armor and emerged with a heavy grey warden armor. In contrast with normal warden heavy armor, this one had Griffons in the shoulders instead of regular shoulder protectors.

“Oh” said Amell

The dwarf gave a small smile. “Yeah, Griffons on both shoulders, it marks you as a Commander of the Grey. The silver cape you must use it for the summit with the formal uniform, the red cape signals you are the Commander of the Grey of Ferelden that one you can use it with the Armor, but that’s up to you.”

“I see, thank you Quartermaster….”

“Syrk, Beatrix Syrk, Commander”

“A pleasure”

“Likewise” she looked at the Warden before her “Commander, you are a decorated war hero”

“I think so, yes” said Amell not understanding where the conversation was going

“What about your medals? The other Commanders are going to be showing them around in the summit, however something tells me you didn’t brought them with you….”

“You are correct; they are back in Vigil’s Keep”

“I can give you some prop ones, if you wish”

“No, no, it is alright, I wouldn’t feel comfortable wearing props”

The stood up in silence.

“Then, is there anything else you need Commander?” asked the Quartermaster “A staff, perhaps, a _sword?_ asked with humor.

“Oh, not at all, my shields are in my room, so are my swords”

The Quartermaster looked confused. “You are a very strange mage, Commander”

“I know” said Amell smiling “Thank you for everything Quartermaster” said Amell as she left for her room, only to find Galenna looking impatiently outside her room.

“Commander Amell” she said as if she was scolding a child “Where were you?”

“I went to get breakfast then went to the Quartermaster”

“Breakfast?” asked the elf confused “If you needed breakfast why you didn't ring?”

“I just went to the mess hall…”

“The mess hall?” she asked scandalized “With the recruits and low ranking Wardens?”

“Umm, yes?”

Galenna sighted passing a hand over her blonde hair “Please open your room Commander”

Amell dispelled the ward and the glyph and allowed the woman to enter. She could see that Galenna was twitching.

“With all due respect Commander, this room is a mess” said the elf

“You said that because you didn’t see my room in Vigil’s Keep”

Galenna looked horrorized

“Worry not, I know exactly where my mess is” She placed her uniform and the shiny armor on one of the chairs. “What time is it Galenna?” asked the Commander rummaging thu her own stuff in the closet.

She took out her staff. Lamppost in Winter. Then picked up her third favorite sword, ‘Warden’s Companion, the sword crackled with the two grandmaster lightening runes and the grandmaster flame rune.

“I believe it’s ten o’clock”

“Wonderful I have time before my duel” she said stripping to her breast band and selecting a blue tunic, discarding her wool trousers and putting on some sturdy leather ones.

“Duel?” asked Galenna as the Warden grabbed some heavy legs from the closet.

“Yes, a very annoying redheaded Warden from Tevinter asked me to spar with him at noon” she said as she slipped onto the blue and silver under armor.

“A red headed Warden from Tevinter…. Commander, do you know who is that?” asked Galenna getting in an agitated state, surely she didn’t mean...

“He said his name was Caesar” she saw the maid’s pale face “Worry not Galenna, I am not being too harsh with the guy….”

“But Commander…” she tried again, was the Commander of Ferelden real?

“Can you help me with the buckles? I know is a bit generic, but I don’t want to scratch the new one” Amell interrupted without realizing it. Galenna gave up, let it be known she had tried to warn her.

“I…yes commander” the woman adjusted the breastplate firmly. And so the Commander was clad on a Generic Heavy Grey Warden Armor. Galenna quietly placed the red armband in her left arm.

“In the meantime I am going to the library, I heard it’s one of the best in Thedas…”

“It is Commander” confirmed Galenna, with a tone of pride in her voice. Weisshaupt library was probably the only library in Thedas that could compare with the one in Minrathos.

“Nice, you know where to find me.” she said as both women exited the room and Amell locked it again.

.-.-.-.-.

Descriptions appeared short on the greatness of the library. It was a grand, the ceiling was almost as tall as a tree, veil fire lighted the areas that the sun didn’t illuminated thru the crystals. She did feel however her magic slipping and began to rub her forearms, at her distress a warden with dark skin and amber eyes approached her.

“Commander” he said in a soft voice “are you quite alright?”

“I…. I think so, but I feel my magic weakening”

The warden chuckled softly. “It’s natural, Commander, the whole library is protected by an anti-magic ward, to avoid any incidents to destroy the book in here and stop any recruit for accidentally get spooked and burn up the Myths, section...again” he seemed displeased at the last one, so Amell didn’t questioned him further.

“I didn't know about the ward, thank you for telling me”

“A pleasure Commander”

It was only after the Librarian left that Amell wondered how had he known she was a Commander. She passed the main hall of the library, only to stop at a glass coffin adorned by eerily similar horns that sometimes plagued her nightmares.

Those were the horns of an Archdemon, the coffin had old gear, but the aura around it seemed almost mythological. A small plaque read at the bottom, a single sentence.

“Garahel, Hero of the Fourth Blight”

She had to regain her equilibrium for an instant. There it was the previous Hero of the Blight, the Elf that had become so famous that every elven child still remembered him. A quick witted charming hero, a hero that was still worshiped in Hossberg. If the death could talk, she would love to hear what he had to say. She made a quick bow and continued exploring the library, not noticing a small elven mage that saw her.

Following a large hallway, she entered what it appeared to be a temple. There were few wardens here and there, everybody minding their own business. In the center there it was the first chalice of the first Joining, an artifact that predated Andraste herself. The chalice that saw the birth of the order. It took her a while to notice, but the hall was divided in eight great sections, each leading to very elaborated tapestry. She approached one and recognized an elf and a gryphon, slaying a dragon, the tapestry was almost as twice as her height. A plaque read at the bottom

“The Slaying of Andoral by Field Warden Commander Garahel and his Griffon Crookytail, 5:24 Exalted”

Amell marbled at the image, it depicted the coasts of Antiva and Rivain, the sky was red, and dark. The Griffon flew proud and Garahel had a bow pointed at the Archdemon’s face. Likely not how it occurred, but she marveled at the artistic license.

“They said the helm was lost” said a voice “Lost in time, it is said”

Amell turned to see a hooded woman next to her. This person wasn’t a warden, or else she would have felt the taint. The woman had a huge backpack and carried a round bundle in her hands.

“Lost in time, Hu?” said Amell turning back to the tapestry, trying to imagine the scene, it was easy to compare it to Denerim, the destruction the smoke, people crying, she clenched her fist instinctively, she had been afraid, afraid for her life, and even more afraid for Alistair’s life, afraid that Morrigan’s ritual had not been successful….

“Most unfortunate, cousin, they should have asked Knight Commander Meredith” said the stranger revealing an old and sturdy helm. Amell’s eyes widened.

“You are telling me that you have that legendary helm in your hands?” Asked Amell incredulously. If it was true, then the helm itself would be a priceless historical artifact.

“Wow, you are amazed by that and not the fact that I called you cousin, good to see your priorities are in order Commander.” At this the stranger removed her hood to reveal a woman with a red streak over her nose.

“Hawke” she said surprised. The Infamous Champion of Kirkwall.

“Ah, now she responds” said the woman with a smirk making a mock bow “Victoria Marian Hawke at your service Warden Commander Amell”

“You really are her” said Amell surprised, of all the persons she expected to see in Weisshaupt...

“The one and only”

“How did you recognized me?” she asked.

“Are you kidding? That air of superiority and smug gaze could only come from an Amell, believe me I lived with three of them” said Hawke with humor.

“Oh” she blushed had she had her Chancellor’s face during her exploring? Maker, no wonder only few people approached her.

Hawke laughed loudly “I am joking cousin, a guy at the library told me you were here, also, you are the only one with the red armband.

“Oh that yeah, apparently each delegation has its own color, it helps to keep control on who is a permanent resident or a visitor,”

“Aww, my baby cousin is all grown up…. wait, you didn’t know we are cousins?” asked looking at the warden straight in the eye. Hawke’s skin was one shade darker than the warden, but their eyes had the same shade of brown.

“Yes! I mean no…. I mean, Maker’s breath, I did some research so yes I knew, but actually knowing you in the flesh seems so unreal…” looking at her with detail she could see some similarities in the shape of the lips and the arch of the nose.

“Hahaha, I know, I imagine my surprise when my mother told me that the Hero who impaled the Archdemon was my cousin, now that is a tough act to follow”

Amell blushed in shame and lowered her head. “I... I am sorry, I should have visited, or at least written, especially after your mother...”

“You were busy” said Hawke quietly

“Still it’s no excuse, we are family, probably the only one I have left” that outburst came out of nowhere, and she didn’t knew the Champion, as far as she knew she could get offended by that.

“I have a brother and an uncle, Carver is his name he is a Templar” said Hawke changing the topic. At the mention of ‘Templar’ Amell rose her eyebrows questioning. “Yeah don’t ask me to explain that one, but he is a good kid, my uncle, well, our uncle is named Gamlen, he is...a character on by himself, he has a daughter named Charade”

“Oh, I knew you had siblings I didn't knew I had an uncle and another cousin....” she tried to picture them, did they looked like her? Were they mages too?

“You would have had another cousin, a mage but…” Hawke looked away.

Amell closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Amell remembered the red line over Bethany’s name when she got a hold of the Champion’s family tree.

“I am sorry” she said in earnest. Hawke was on Loitering, should she have known she had family there she would have taken them, for Maker’s sake she took the prisoner Qunari!

“It wasn’t your fault and you did kill the Archdemon that killed her so thank you” said Hawke softening her gaze.

“Would you like to join me for dinner?” asked Amell. “Or maybe even earlier, I have a duel at noon, it would be good to have someone cheering for me”

“Absolutely, I am starving, and I think it would be fun to poke at the infamous Hero of Ferelden and to cheer to my dear cousin” she looked at Garahel tapestry “You know they might ask you to pose for your tapestry, maybe they can get the cheekbones right”

“Yes, it would make sense, do you think they would include my companions?” she asked, if they left them out she would file a complaint.

“I don’t see why not”

“Even my Mabari?” asked Amell teasingly

“Obviously, I happen to have a Mabari too, he isn’t with me now thou”

“Apparently it scares people off”

“Weaklings”

The cousins laughed. “You know we do look a bit alike”

“What, besides the smug face and the air of superiority?”

“Ha ha. I mean this” she said pinching her cheeks “You have the same puffy cheeks I have” said the younger mage.

“Are you calling me fat?” asked Hawk faking anger.

“Perish the thought!” responded Amell winking.

.-.-.-.-.-

It was noon and Amell showed up in her armor, apparently someone had spread the word regarding their little encounter and half of the benches were full.  The audience was evenly divided, but not in the way Amell expected, it wasn’t as they were cheering for her as much as they were cheering against Tevinter.

“Ania” said the charming Warden.

“Caesar” she responded

“May the best Mage win”

“Absolutely” she said with a grin.

A young warden with a brown armband cleared his throat. “This is a friendly duel; it will last until one of the parties lays unconscious or yields. So work in disarming your opponent and neutralizing. Please try not to kill each other.”

Both mages shook hands.

“Begin!”

Amell didn’t waste any time and began casting a Tempest. Only to find herself interrupted and drained of magic. The Tevinter mage knew how to dispel. She began to hit him with the weak spells of her staff, but the mage was very much more capable in that front, she started to receive constant damage.

She looked at her staff, and sighted, she thought this would have been a good opportunity to try and practice the Staff movements, but he was good and she didn’t want to lose.

In one swift movement she threw the staff to the side of the arena. The crowd, became loud and confused, was she going to fight defenseless? Was she forfeiting? But no, Amell instead reached to her hip and back, getting in a horse stance.

“A sword and a shield?” said Caesar “Are you not taking this fight seriously?”

“Oh, believe me” she said smirking as the Sword caught into flames. “The fight just turned serious.”

In a swift movement Amell was hitting the mage relentlessly, one hit two hits, each hit that landed caused the man’s hair to stand up due the electrical runes embedded on the sword., he only kept his nose because he managed to block with his staff, Amell had placed him on the defensive. One, Two, Three, hit, Amell used all her strength on a shield bash that put the mage off balance.

“What on….” he said as he struggled in vain to keep his balance, before landing in his bottom.

Amell then continued hitting the mage in the floor as he blocked her with the staff. Only for her to be thrown to the other side by a repulsion glyph.

“You forget you are fighting a mage, dear Ania” said the mage recovering his stance. And charging Ice Magic on his hands.

“Not at all, I just needed to be sent away” she said simply.

Confusion lasted for a second before Caesar realized a fireball was coming right in his direction, and in the shade of it Amell came running like a Great Terror with a Fade Step, he rose his staff only to feel electricity next to his neck.

The sword of Amell was on his neck. The female mage smirked arrogantly.

He laughed loudly. “Alright, I yield” he conceded, dropping his staff.

The crowd became hysteric, cheering and booing at the same time. Amell extended her hand to the redhead. “It was a great duel, Caesar, may we repeat this again”

The Mage smiled from ear to ear. “I would like that, very much”

Amell humored him and rose to the tips of her feet and gave the Mage a kiss on the cheek. The redheaded mage turned as red as his hair.  The Tevinter delegation started whistling and throw lewd comments at his compatriots, but Amell just walked slowly to where her cousin was, deliberately swaying her hips.

Hawke just raised her hand and high fived her cousin. “Alright, that does seem fit from the Hero of Ferelden?”

“Was there any doubt?” she asked as they exited the train.

“You just cost me five sovereigns”

“You bet against me?”

“Oops?” she said sheeply

Amell hit her cousin lightly on the shoulder. “Should we go?” said Amell

“I follow you” said Hawke as they disappeared back into the fortress.

Caesar was still petrified at one side of the arena. “Maker’s balls!” said a black-haired woman with a half shaved head. “She kicked your ass, Commander”

“Uh-Hu” he said nodding

The warden sighted and punched him on the arm. “Get a hold of yourself Commander”

“I just witnessed Andraste, and she defeated me and I feel like I should thank her” he said as if he was on a trance.

The other warden face palmed. “Commander not again...”

“I think I am in love”

The only response he got was that the woman hit him hard on the head with her own staff

“Find everything you can about her, Major” said the mage rubbing his head.

.-.-.-.-

“So, you and the king…” opened Hawke once they were alone in the Commander’s Quarters. Galenna had brought food for the two of them. Hawke might not be a Warden but she ate like one.

“I am not about to discuss _that_ just yet” she said giving a huge sip to the mead.

“Oh come on cousin, it’s the worst kept secret in Thedas” said Hawke eyeing the chocolate dessert with suspicion, she remembered Varric’s words regarding her table manners.

“I…”

“He is cute I’ll give you that” said Hawke grabbing the chocolate covered fruit with a fork. To the void table manners.

“Oh right I forgot you actually met him”

“Back when I was Champion yes, Meredith tore him a new one”

“What?” asked Amell suddenly interested.

“He didn’t tell you, oh Maker, she told him that ‘perhaps next time Ferelden chose a king it would choose someone who took his role to the maker seriously’”

“She did not! Good thing that I didn’t went, or I might have thrown a fireball to her face” said Amell with no hesitation in her voice.

“Touchy aren’t you” said Hawke with a smirk.

“I do not tolerate anyone who undermines Alistair’s authority in any shape or form” said Amell seriously, wiping her mouth delicately with a napkin. Court manners were hard to forget.

“Yikes! No wonder they said that the nobles of Ferelden tremble at your name….”

“Not all of them…”

Hawke raised an eyebrow

“Alright” said the Commander rising her hands “I might have put the fear of the Maker in a couple of troublesome Arls and Banns, but better that than a risk a civil war.”

“True enough, Ferelden has enjoyed a relative peace since he came into power, except you know the occasional tear in the veil threatening the countryside”

“The Inquisition did get rid of them” said confidently as she gave another large drink to the mead.

“An how do you know?” questioned Hawke.

“I happen to be a good friend of the Spymaster of the Inquisition”

“How good of a friend?” asked Hawke suggestively.

“Not the kind you are thinking of” deadpanned Amell, not that she never wondered what would have happened had Alistair hadn’t been there.

“And here I was thinking I would get some juicy gossip of the new Divine…”

“The WHAT?!” asked Amell in surprise, of all the things Leliana had mentioned in her sporadic letters _that_ never came up.

“Oh that you didn’t knew? You have been out of civilization for too long cousin, the Inquisition's spymaster, ‘Sister Nightingale’ will have her coronation next year.”

“I am going to kill her” said Amell bending the spoon, of all the things Leliana could have mentioned in her letters….

“That’s sacrilegious” responded Hawke in good humor, slipping her wine.

“To the void with that, she didn't tell me, ugh I am going to strangle her when I see her, I thought Seeker Cassandra and the infamous Madame de Fer were the ones who would succeed”

“Seeker Cassandra will be one of her advisers, and really a Mage Divine?”

“I don’t particularly like her, she is too...Orlesian, but if a mage could become Divine, then that would have meant…. never mind” she said giving a very large gulp to her mead.   _Oghren would have liked this Mead_

“That would mean that you could become Queen? Well officially” completed Hawke.

“Ah so they are still at that” she responded bitterly. “ _The Crownless Queen_.” she quoted humorlessly

“Come on cousin, everybody knows who is the Queen of Ferelden, crown or not”

“Tell that to the Bannon” responded Amell, she often thought they would have less objections she had been a Mabari. “How come we get to talk about my love life, what about yours?” replied Amell grabbing a piece of sweet bread.

“Well I did have a crush on Anders….” confessed Hawke.

Amell choked on said bread. “Please do tell me you are not talking about Anders, Anders, you know, blond mage with a thing for cats….”

“That’s the one” said Hawke with a smile

“Another person I need to strangle” nodded Amell, making a mental note.

“Because of the explosion?” asked Hawke carefully.

“NO! Well yes, but more importantly for deserting, that bastard….”

“He said Wardens took her cat” added Hawke.

“Like hell they did ** _I_** gave him the cat” responded Amell indignant. The gall of that Mage...

“So…?” prompted Hawke

“Rule number one, Anders lies” said Amell Seriously

“True” conceded Hawke. She then looked to the ceiling, as if asking the maker for patience. “Well Isabella did try to woo me...I haven’t forgiven her for the Qunari invention, she ran and didn’t look back”

“Please don’t tell me that you are talking about Isabella the pirate…” said Amell pinching the bridge of her nose. Maker, please don’t let the pirate be the connection between her and her cousin...

“Yeah, why” said Hawk measuring her cousin’s expression.

Amell blushed looking to the side, her reaction spoke volumes, judging by Hawke’s sudden grin.

“You did not!” said Hawk surprised and with an impish smile on her face.

“One time! She gave me pointers for dueling…” explained Amell.

Hawke saw an opening and took it, Varric would have been proud. “And how did our dear King took it?”

Amell mumbled while the blush spread thru her face.

“What was that?” prompted Hawke, feigning ignorance.

“He may or may not had been present….” finally admitted Amell. Somewhere in Denerim’s Royal Palace the king of Ferelden felt a shiver down his spine.

“Now that is a mental image” said Hawke grinning “Isabella never mentioned”

“Good” commented Amell, the pirate queen did promise not to brag about _that_ specific encounter. “Do not think you are distracting me Hawke”

Hawke sighed and smiled sadly.

“Fenris, that’s his name”

“Oh, do tell, I haven’t read the Tale of the Champion and the copy I owned was obliterated by a High Dragon”

“Fenris is my...I don’t know how to call him, boyfriend sound juvenile, but we are not married…”

“Well, describe him”

“He is about my height, two or three fingers taller, he has dark skin that contrast heavily with his lyrium markings white hair, and green eyes like a forest, and has the best voice in all Thedas…”

“Lyrium markings?”

“Fenris had...a difficult time in Tevinter, a Magister was curious on what happened when you infused lyrium to a living thing”

“Oh” Amell didn’t commented any further. An ex slave was likely.

“Still, Varric calls him the ‘broody elf’ in case you are wondering, I love him, but he does brood…”

“You know I had a crush on a handsome dark skinned elf, we remain good friends” said Amell thinking about Zevran, what would the ex-Crow would be doing right now?

“Ah, Zevran right?” supplied Hawke.

“You met him?” asked Amell surprised.

“Well I was hired to kill him”

“What?!”

“Easy there cousin, it was a trap, we ended up killing a few crows”

“Oh, sorry, he is a precious friend” Amell sighted in relief, how did the man managed to get himself in this kind of problems? But that pause allowed her to collect her thoughts “How come Fenris didn't come with you?”

“I….” Hawke seemed hesitant, she looked away as if her window was suddenly the most interesting thing in Thedas “When I departed for the Inquisition after Varric contacted me I knew it would be risky, and Fenris would have killed himself to protect me, I couldn’t allow him to do that, so I left...”

“You left him?” asked Amell, harsher than she intended. Perhaps leaving your lover behind while doing mad quests ran in the family. Hawke however reacted angrily.

“What choice did I have? Do tell cousin, isn’t that the reason you left Ferelden? To protect your precious King? Not that he _wanted_ to be protected because as soon as you left he went to a mad quest with Varric and Isabella to Antiva and Tevinter, and while I do not know the subject of said quest, I know for a fact that he almost got himself killed at least in five different occasions, two times by the new Arishok himself. Do tell, how do you protect a man who would jump into a sword at the slightest provocation?”

Amell was speechless, Alistair had mentioned about leaving Ferelden on diplomatic missions to Antiva and Tevinter, but he took Varric and Isabella? She felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. Her face drained from color.

“I am sorry that was…. uncalled for” replied Hawke regaining her cool.

“Yes it was” said Amell with a low voice “but you do have a point”

“Wait, you didn't know about this quest?” asked Hawke, feeling that she just screwed up, hard.

“He told me he was on diplomatic missions in Antiva and Tevinter but he never…”

“I think I should learn when to shut my mouth” said Hawke slouching on her chair.

“I owe your friend Varric a fruit basket, Isabella too” _Possibly made out of solid gold_ she thought.

“Please allow me to put some poison in Isabella’s basket”

“Really?” she asked rising an eyebrow.

“No…. but at least a laxative”

“So Fenris know you are here?”

“Maybe Varric told him”

“You are so dead Hawke” laughed Amell suddenly. She could almost picture the scene.

“What, why?” asked Hawke confused.

“Because I bet a Grand Master Lightning Rune that he appears in Weisshaupt anytime soon”

“Why would he?” asked Hawke quietly, at this point Fenris may have already moved on, who would want to stay with a woman that is constantly on the run?

“Because if he is anything like Alistair, he will show up here” said Amell full of confidence.

“So his majesty is coming?” asked Hawke, trying to measure her cousin’s reaction.

“Maker I hope not, thou that would give me the chance to strangle him sooner”

“Do you keep a list of all the people you need to strangle?”

“Surprisingly yes”

The rest of the evening progressed quietly as they laughed, cried and shared a bond they didn't knew they could possibly have had. Ania will never replace Bethany and Victoria will never fill the holes from her lost family, but together they could move mountains, just try to stop them. Before they knew it was already time for dinner. Hawke made a fake reverence and moved back to her room leaving Amell alone with her thoughts. What a day had it been, and nobody had tried to kill her, it was a good streak. She decided to go to the kennels, to visit Rosarot, make sure he was okay. She left under the cover of night. Rosarot barked happily when she came in sight.

“Hello, boy, have you been good?”

Rosarot barked affirmatively, she saw the other dogs in the kennels, they looked like good guard dogs, but paled in comparison with a Mabari.

“You haven’t eaten any other dog right?” she asked

Rosarot gave an indignant whimper.

“Alright, alright I am so...”

But she didn’t manage to finish her playful apology, because Rosarot suddenly started growling furiously. Amell felt another Warden behind her….

“Well, well, looks like the Dog Lords finally sent the **_King’s whore_** to Weisshaupt” said the figure stressing the insult.

Amell glared at the hooded figure. She knew a day couldn’t be that good….

 

* * *

 Caesar First meeting                                           Sleepy Amell in Weisshaupt

  [](http://theanimangagirl.tumblr.com/post/152796682558/a-wet-meeting-a-scene-from-the-upcoming-chapter)[](http://theanimangagirl.tumblr.com/post/152843039283/sleepy-amell-in-weisshaput)

 


	4. Scorn and Staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amell recognizes a weakness and a Fereldan makes his appereance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write, however that means that Ch. 5 should come more easily and in less time.

"Watch your tongue, Warden” said Amell assessing the hooded figure from her crouched position. She, or what she assumed was a she from the high pitched voice. The shadowy figure by itself wasn’t that impressive, it was actually quite small, but not enough to be a dwarf. She got cut from her train of thought.

“Unlike you, I  _ earned  _ my title as Commander of the Grey”

“Funny” said Amell with humor in her voice  “I would have thought Commanders had better manners than Mabari” she smirked glancing at her Mabari who was still in attacking position  “Apparently I was wrong”

The hooded warden removed her cover only to show a very small woman with green almond shaped eyes. Said eyes were glaring viciously at the Commander of Ferelden.

“You think you are funny, whore?” she said unsheathing a dagger, heavily enchanted if the ice oozing from it could be trusted. The insult was quickly draining Amell’s patience. If this woman didn’t explained herself soon she was going to flung her all the way to the Kokari Wilds.

“I have done nothing to you ,  _ Commander,  _ I don’t see why the insults and defamations are necessary” There was no longer humor in her tone, instead was replaced by a diplomatic calmness, the same kind of calmness she needed to use during Landsmeets and Court.  Amell knew she needed to remain political here, she couldn’t risk an entire delegation of Wardens being hostile to her if she pushe the wrong buttons with this commander with the Orange armband.

“That’s my point,  _ Warden _ ” said the woman changing her stance “You have done  _ nothing” _

“I used to think stopping a Blight was somehow impressive, I see that is not the case” 

“Oh drop the act, you did not stopped a Blight”

“I beg your pardon?” asked Amell, her temper now rising, accuse of anything else she could take it. Morally grey? Absolutely. Selfish? Arrogant? Vain? Yes, to all of them but she was not going to tolerate this  _ Commander  _ doubting one of the most scary and grueling moments of her life.

“You and that useless  _ bastard  _ that sits on the throne may have fooled many, but I don’t buy it for a second” The Commander should have known she was pushing her buttons, because she said it with arrogance behind the words. Amell’s eyes narrowed and she could feel her Mana pumping furiously to her hands. If this Warden continued to taunt her she was taking her down. 

Fuck diplomacy.

“Now, listen here you piece of….”

“Ania my dear” said the familiar voice of Caesar Otilis, appearing from what it appeared thin air. The Tevinter Commander placed an arm around Amell’s shoulder, whether as comfort or restraint Amell wasn’t sure.

The woman with the deathly green eyes glared at him, but gave an involuntary step back, odds weren’t good, two against one plus a Mabari would surely end in a bloody mess. The woman cursed under her breath and Amell could only distinguish the word ‘Vint’. Caesar wasn’t phased.

“Whatever you have to say, Commander Acciai save it for the summit, that’s the reason we are here, yes?” he said amicably, but Amell could sense the magic coiling on the Mage’s left arm.

“We shall see” said the green eyed woman as she spit on the floor in front of the two mages and left.The silence was deafening in her departure and Amell untangled herself for Caesar.

“I was perfectly on fine on my own!” said as she rubbed her eyes, she was too tired for this.

“I know, but we mages need to look out for each other, don’t you think?” he said with a gentle smile.

“How do you know I was here?”

“Intuition…” he said winking.

Amell rose an eyebrow.

“Alright I asked the guard in the main door if he had seen you.” he confessed avoiding her gaze.

“Why?” she asked with genuine curiosity.

“I find myself in a difficult position, my Lady Amell, I have fallen for you, yet yo do not have feelings for me”

“No, I do not” she said automatically , but then added in a softer tone “I am sorry”

“Well I am a stubborn man and I will stick around, even if you only need a shoulder to cry on” he said with a smirk that made Amell feel ten years younger.

“That’s awfully noble of you” she commented looking at him as if trying to detect an ulterior motive.

“I am charming like that”

They both remained quiet. “Thank you” muttered Amell softly “She took me off guard , that could have escalated, which I am guessing was her intention”

“I am as surprised at you to be honest, Commander Acciai has never been an easy woman to deal with, but she had never been one to pick up fights.”

“I should feel honored” mentioned Amell sarcastically, she didn’t recall ever doing something to her, nor to any Rivaini Warden. 

“Perhaps” said Caesar scratching his head “Rivaini’s are very particular individuals, and they do hold grudges, so were I you I would try to find why she dislikes you so much and make amends if possible”

“But I have done nothing to her!”

“Well then I might recommend you to stay on your toes, Rivaini’s double wielders are infamous” 

“Just what I needed more people wanting to chop my head off” Caesar laughed softly and offered to scort her back to the fortress, lest Commander Acciai decided to make a strike in the dark.

They both walked to the inside of the Fortress once more, and after a quick goodbye Amell entered her room, knowing she was alone she finally left some tears slide from her eyes. She was tired, so , so tired she wanted to rest, she missed Ferelden, she missed Amaranthine, she missed her Wardens, she missed her former companions, she missed Denerim, abive all she missed Alistair. Maybe she could stop by Skyhold’s castle on her way to Ferelden, to catch up with Leliana and Morrigan, to finally meet this Inquisitor, but mostly to see Leliana and Morrigan, she missed them a lot. Also, she was curious about Morrigan’s son, thinking of him didn’t caused the same bitterness it once had five years ago, if anything it provoked nostalgia. After all she owed her and Alistair’s life to that child, and he was Alistair’s child, she could never stay bitter at something related to Alistair, King Maric and Arl Eamon being a notable exception. She wiped away her tears, she had learnt long ago that tears solved nothing. She needed to focus, and her mind went back to the duel. For long she had neglected a lot of techniques in favor of others, this had to change. With this new resolution she entered in her bed and promptly fell asleep

 

* * *

 

“I need you to train me” said the younger Amell while having breakfast with her cousin the next morning. Hawke was not wearing her signature armor, instead she was dressed as a civilian, with a red long sleeved shirt open at the front with golden edges, a wide belt and brown leather trousers and boot. Her staff laid alongside the Commander’s near the door of the room.

“Train you?” asked Hawke with humor 

“Yes” said Amell giving a big gulp to her tea “You have skills that I lack of”

“Maker, wouldn’t his Majesty get upset if you start seducing the whole Fortress?” said Hawke winking to the Hero of Ferelden.

Amell coughed as she almost choked with a piece of bread.

“Not  _ that  _ skill. Maker’s Breath Hawke!” she said scandalized despite the fact that before becoming an item with Alistair she flirted extensively with her companions.

“Then what are you talking about?”

“Staff” said Amell stone faced.

“Staff?”

“Yes, Staff, you saw my duel yesterday, when things got serious I discarded the staff and went directly to my sword and shield”

“I noticed, you almost cracked the skull of an Anders recruit”

“My Staff skills are atrocious” said the Mage ignoring her cousin’s input “however yours excel ,and can continue delivering hit after hit, not unlike Caesar”

“So you want me to train you to use the Staff as I do?”

“If you could” she said using an even tone, the same tone she used when in court.

“All right dear cousin, meet me in the training grounds in two hours and leave your sword and Staff here, we are starting with the basics”

“Thank you” said Amell relieved, and drinking the rest of her tea.

 

* * *

 

“This is a broomstick” said Amell glaring at the offensive piece of wood

“Very observant” said Hawke munching in a biscuit.

“You gave me a broomstick”

“That I did” replied Hawke cleaning her hands with her shirt.

“Why did you gave me a broomstick?” asked Amell. Her patience thinning.

“You didn’t think I was going to train you with one of your fancy staffs, did you? You first need to dominate the basic movements before I can give you a training Staff”

“When I asked you for train me I wasn’t expecting this”

“Oh, what were you expecting?”

“Tips, techniques….”

“Cousin” said Hake placing one hand on her cousin’s shoulder “I see you, you are that kind of obnoxious people that is very talented naturally, probably there are few thing regarding magic that were ever difficult to you”

“Well maybe but…” she felt some color rise to her cheeks, she had been Irving’s apprentice for a reason.

“What was the last  _ physical  _ thing that caused you real difficulty learning?”

“Shield movements” she sighed “I was somehow competent with a sword when I started but my defence was atrocious, that's why my arm is like it is” she said raising her sleeve, showing the collection of scars gathered over the years.

“And how did you overcame that so you can even do an almost perfect Shield Bash?”

“Well I had a very patient teacher that trained me from the very basics” Amell didn’t mentioned how very basic her shield training had been. Alistair, bless his soul, was more patient that she deserved ...

“Alright so his majesty was a good teacher, however, what motivated you to actually excel?”

“I see no point….”

“If you want me to train you I need to know what motivated you”

“I…..” she hesitated and looked away, she was too proud to admit the real reason she decided to perfect her sword and shield techniques instead of developing a two handed mastery that would have aligned better with a staff user.

“Fine , don’t tell me, find someone else to train you” said Hawke taking the broomstick from Amell’s surprised hand, both cousins looked at each other, Hawke’s gaze was as cold as a Winter’s Gasp. She continued walking giving a deaf ear to Amell’s mumbles. Thank the Maker they were alone. The younger mage swallowed deeply, she really needed those lessons, she really needed to excel….

“I wanted to impress him!” she yelled, causing Hawke to stop, her head turned for a bit   “I trained so hard, even when we were apart because I wanted to impress him, I wanted him to be proud to tell me how good I was doing” her face was red at the admission. Hawke turned around and patted her in the head.

“See, was it that hard?” she said smirking

“I dislike you” said Amell, her face still red.

“Now, why do you want to excel in Staff?”

“Because I felt like a fool when I couldn’t use the most basic staff technique”

“Because….”

“Because I am a mage”

“No, because?”

“Because I am an Archmage?”

“No”

“Because I am a stubborn piece of work and if the bloody Archdemon didn’t tore me to pieces, nor the Architect, nor any other threats Thedas had thrown at me , then that means I can master a damn Staff”

“That’s more like it” said Hawke shoving the broomstick in Amell’s surprised hands. She had secured Hawke’s training, she was family, how bad could it be?

 

* * *

 

Hawke training had been ruthless, who knew she would have her training while having ‘the Fist of the Maker’ active? Hawke claimed that if she could do staff movements under the pressure of a gravitational spell then she shouldn’t have any issue handling heavy staffs on enemy fire. Amell frankly believed her cousin just enjoyed to see her suffering. 

At the end of the day she practically dragged herself to her room, she all but collapsed in the bed, her arms and back too sore for actually removing her sweat drenched tunic, and it was only with Galena’s help that she managed to remove the heavy armor. The summit was few days away, so she figured she needed a good night sleep. Caesar had mentioned that a lot of things would come under observation during the summit. She could already hear the golden questions.’How are you alive Amell?’ ‘Where had you been Amell?’ Ugh, both questions she had no desire of answering, at least not yet. To tell how she survived killing Urthemiel would betray Morrigan and her son and she would rather cut her tongue than do that, if Avernus had taught her anything was that the Wardens didn’t stop looking for answers  for ‘the common good’. It was the same with her Cure research, she could try to explain it, but she suspected not all the Wardens would be on board with this development.

Sighing she took a blanket as the nights were starting to get cooler. With a deep sigh she entered to her subconscious. Apparently the Maker himself refused to give her a break even in her sleep, as she recognized the beginning of this particular nightmare.

* * *

 

She was watching everything as if she was a ghost, unable to speak and unable to change anything, she saw herself receiving the letter from Leliana informing her about the death of the Inquisitor in Redcliffe, and Leliana begging,  _ begging  _ her to come to Skyhold.

She took her lighter bag, no spares, just the bare minimum, and she took a horse to go back to Thedas, while on the ride she felt how The Calling was getting stronger , angrier. She was just entering Orlais when the news hit , Empress Celene had been murdered. Every city she passed was rioting. Pillage ,murder and all other depravities took a hold of the streets. 

Orlais was burning.

When she approached the Frostback mountains she saw a demon army marching toward Skyhold, on the distance the castle burned to the ground before she could even get close, the stench of burning corpses could be smelled from miles away. This demon army apparently had a new objective, Ferelden.

Without looking back she rode straight to Amaranthine, only to find a burnt fortress, her Arling, and her Wardens turned to ashes, she didn’t even had time to mourn and look for survivors, she vowed she’ll get justice for Amaranthine, for Leliana and her Inquisition, for all companions that might have perished already. She had only one thought in her mind. 

Denerim.

Perhaps Thedas would rally, perhaps Ferelden could change the tide. As she rode she saw the ground lifeless, twisted and glowing red. The blighted Lyrium had infected the land and now it grew in grotesque patterns on the ground, the corpses were littered on the roads and the sky looked as red as it had during the Blight.

She arrived to what once had been Denerim, the market, the gates, even Fort Drakon laid in shambles. There were only corpses. No, this couldn’t be happening, not everyone could be dead. She then heard the unmistakeable sound of sword fighting and she ran thru the destroyed streets, her horse long dead due the exposure to the Red Lyrium. Amell felt a knot in her throat when she realized where did the sounds were coming from. The Royal Palace. A small ray of hope formed in her mind, perhaps not everything was lost. She saw two tired guards battling a demon, she was tired and filthy but managed to cut the demon in front of the two surprised and heavily wounded guards.

“NO WAY!” exclaimed one

“I told you she will come!” cried the other, blood dripping from his side.

“Situation, now!” she demanded

“We have twenty guard left, your hi…I mean Warden Commander” replied the other guard, talking was difficult.

“Who is inside the palace?”

“Civilians ma’am fewer than a hundred, that’s all what's left of Denerim”

“Good, I can put on a barrier before….”

“Guards! Still alive? What’s the delay?” cried a hoarse voice. She would recognize the voice even in the Fade.

“Your Majesty, the Hero of….”

“I told you to stop that, what do you expect that she will come back swooping demons in our eleventh hour? Stop dreaming and tell me what the hell just happened? Are the demons gone?”

He didn’t even saw her at first, but she did saw the tattered piece of red clothing on his wrist. He had aged well, he now sported a beard, gone was his boyish face, he now looked like strong solid king despite the sooth and the blood covering his armor.

“Haven’t you heard, your Majesty? Swooping is bad” she said simply removing her hood. The face of the king broke down with disbelief, happiness, hope and despair.

“Impossible” he whispered

“We have done the impossible before, my love” she said giving him a smile, it hurt given the several cuts that adorned her face now. The king reached up to her tentatively his coarse glove touching her left cheek.

“Impossible” he said again

“I am here” she replied softly, and for that brief instant everything was perfect. He closed the distance and hugged her, she felt her bruised ribs protesting but didn’t care, he was alive, he still was alive. The king was mumbling nothings on her neck, and for the first time in months she felt hope.

The guards cleared their throats. “Warden Commander, your Majesty we should….”

“Yes, move, right” said the king separating  and getting them ushered inside the mostly destroyed gates. She didn’t follow.

“This is our last stand Alistair”

“I know”

She closed her eyes, when she opened them they were green the barrier that sprung from her body covered the entire castle.

“I see you haven’t been idle my dear”

“Never”

Once inside the castle she could smell the death, a hundred people in the throne room, the most defensible room in the castle. Needless to say people gasped at her presence. The feeling of awe didn’t lasted long. A large tremor shoot the base of the castle, she recoiled when her barrier fell.

“Amell, what’s that?” asked the king

“I don’t know, but it broke my barrier and…”

A guard came in rushing “Your Majesty the demons breached the castle”

The blood left Amell’s face, she gave a resigned sigh.

“Stay here” she ordered as she unsheathed her sword, she removed the belt with the sheath. The message was clear, she will not be needing to sheath her sword again.

“No”

“You are the king, if there is any hope that you might live I will take it”

“No, back down Amell, that’s an order from your King” he yelled desperately

“No, you back down, that’s an order from your Commander!” she turned away and kissed him, a last kiss, it wasn’t a terrible way to go.

Before he could say anything he found himself inside a strong barrier, muffling his screams

“AMELL DON’T DO IT, ANIA FOR FERELDEN’S SAKE DON’T DO IT!”

The throne room’s doors opened revealing a tall and impossibly deformed creature, she made no mistake, this creature had the same presence as the Architect. A red Templar followed the creature.

“Master, another Warden Mage”

“I see, she shall do for an excellent addition to my army”

“You will advance no further!” she said getting into dueling position

“She is the one who destroyed Urthemiel, master, the  _ Hero  _ of Ferelden”

The creature looked at her with disdain. “Is that so?”

“I defeated the Architect, you will not be different creature!”

His eyes narrowed. “So be it, if you want to die, then you and that dragonblooded pet of yours will perish here.”

“What are you….” She haven’t noticed in her confrontation that Alistair had passed the barrier and was standing next to her shield and sword in hand. A tear escaped her eyes.

“I told you to stay back!” she said a strangled sound between a sob and an a laugh.

“What can I say? Years of being King have spoiled me, I am no good taking orders” he said flashing a smile. “The civilians are getting out thur a back passage, we just need to entertain him” he whispered quietly. She gripped her sword tighter.

“On three, oh Shield of Ferelden?” she said dropping her shield ‘Vigilance’ to the floor

“On three, Sword of Ferelden” he said dropping his own ruined sword. It had been years since they had fought as a duo, but it was a well choreographed dance, very difficult to forget. They lounged against the creature, his minions went down as darkspawn, but the creature Corypheous was too powerful, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest, only to realize she had been impaled with a javelin from one of the demons, the weapon had entered and exited her chest, barely missing her heart. For a moment she wondered if that’s what the Champion had felt when duling the Arishok.

“Amell!” cried Alistair as she collapsed to her knees. She knew no amount of magic could save her now, she was then thrown to the other side of the room , bouncing on her own barrier at the horrified screams of the remaining Fereldans. Alistair dashed to her. He cradled her head  in his lap, his shield still up, facing the new horde of demons that was  approaching. 

This was it. This was the end of both Ferelden and her.

“I am sorry” she said, her lungs were collapsing she could feel it. Tears escaped her eyes, either of the realization of her death, of the pain of being impaled , or for the fact that Alistair would die with her, she wasn’t sure.

“No, no, I am sorry” he said in a hushed voice.

“I love you” she said simply feeling her own eyelids heavy.

“I love you too Amell, my Amell”

Last thing she heard was a gasp from Alistair’s breath and her barrier collapsing.

 

She woke up breathing violently, this nightmare again, she touched her face, her arms, her chest, no new scars or wounds, yet everything had felt so real so unsettling. It was not the first time she had this nightmare, she had had it once before, just after receiving Leliana’s letter regarding the Rebel Mages stance in Redcliffe. She had penned a letter to Alistair shortly after.

 

It wasn’t a good omen  to have a nightmare before an important summit.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you have nightmares, Hawke?” she asked looking at her cousin who was fiddling with a knife during their break of Staff practice, days seemed to run when you did nothing but train until you couldn’t move.

“Sometimes” she admitted her eyes far away “I have seasons of horrible nightmares then they are gone for months”

“I see”

“Do you...do you want to talk about it?” asked Hawke clearly uncomfortable.

“I am not sure, I keep having this recurring nightmare, about what would have happened if Corypheus had managed to kill the Inquisitor”

Hawke paused for a moment, looking at her puzzled.

“You too?”

“What do you mean ‘too’?”

“I...I have this nightmare, I rather not talk extensively about it, but it was quite distressing, not everyone enjoys watching their loved ones being killed over and over”

“I dreamt about Ferelden’s last stand, in Denerim, everything was filled with Red Lyrium, I died”

“Ah”

“Yes, impaled by a javelin of a random demon, the indignity!” she laughed darkly “I rather died by the main Villain’s hand”

“Death doesn't discriminate dear cousin”

“I know”

They remained in silence for what seemed forever.

“Hawke, I am just thinking about something”

“Yes?”

“What on the Maker’s name are you doing in Weisshaupt?” she asked, Hawke had seem so at ease at the fortress and with her that Amell hadn’t really questioned what on earth was her cousin doing so far north.

“I am a guest” replied Hawke with a big smile.

Amell rose one eyebrow

“It is true I am a guest, I came in with the Orlesian delegation, we parted from Adamant after the defeat of the Nightmare Demon that was imitating the Calling”

“Wait, hold on, you are here for the summit?” now it seemed obvious, but for the last few days Amell had been at a loss.

“Duh, of course, I sort of invited myself as a witness, see, I even brought back Garahiel’s Helm as a token of goodwill, you know, before I start yelling at everyone”

“Sweet Maker”

“Things are getting ugly let me tell you” said Hawke sheathing her knife, while she was no rogue, Hawke always kept a knife with her. Apparently it was a family trait, as Amell still carried what Zevran had aptly named ‘murder knife’.

“I am sure of it” responded Amell “Commander Mithael didn’t mentioned you”

“Commander Mithael is a woman of few words”

“So I have noticed” she reminded her of a more disciplined Velanna, she seemed to have history with Commander Rekal.

“Should we continue the Staff practice?”

“Why do I get the feeling you are enjoying seeing me suffer”

“I would never!” said Hawke stretching her hands over her head, her shirt rose enough to show an ugly scar in her torso.

“I’ve been reading the ‘Tale of the Champion’” said Amell quietly

“Oh?” responded Hawke in the same volume

“Is it all true?”

“Most of it, however Varric did took some creative liberties, for the record I do not stuff my face with food leaving gravy everywhere”

“What about the fight with the Arishok? I do not doubt you fight him one on one, but was it as bloody as described?”

Hawke’s eyes darkened and suddenly she wasn’t looking at Amell, instead it was as if she was traveling to a deep place in her memory. “No, it wasn’t as bloody as described with Varric”

“Oh thank the Maker!” exclaimed Amell with relief, not noticing the way her cousin clenched her fist

“It was much, much worse” finished Hawke darkly. Amell turned to see the other mage, Hawke suddenly looked much older. “I ran most of the time, like the book says, I had to paralyze him several times and he did managed to impale me once, what the book doesn’t mention is on how he kicked the living shit out of me when I was on the floor after being impaled, nor the tears that were escaping my eyes during the whole fight, it also doesn't mention I didn’t just rose up to be named Champion, but that I was on bed one whole month while Anders tended my wounds or how Carver had to be there constantly cutting me from my magic because my body wanted to heal me quickly but not correctly so Ander had Carver to cut my magic so he could rebuild my inner organs one at the time.”

“I…” Amell swallowed biting her lip “I think I can understand you”

Hawke looked not at her cousin, she too suddenly looked older, and it had nothing to do with the silver streak in her hair.

“The Minstrel’s tales always say how I posed with the Archdemon skull, on how Alistair and I kissed in victory while our companion joined us heroically, they don’t tell on how Morrigan didn’t left until Wynne arrived because she was the only thing keeping me alive, they don’t mention that Alistair passed out from blood loss, they don’t mention Zevran’s threatening  Irving of death  as he helped Wynne to keep my wounds closed while having to be careful not to touch my tainted blood”

“That’s fucked up” said Hawke

“Don’t I know it, Maker protect the Inquisitor as he only knows what kind of trials she is going to face, despite the ones she already faced”

“She is a good kid” said Hawke “A bit too nice, hopefully the Commander treat her nice”

“Oh, she is romantically involved with the Commander of the Inquisition?”

“Ah-ha, ‘romantically involved’ as in ‘everybody sees them making out in the battlements’ “

“Oh my! Leliana never discussed much of that in her letters, I am guessing due security concerns”

“Curly better be good to her or I am giving him another scar” said Hawke punching her own hand to make emphasis

“Scar?” asked Amell.

“Yeah the Commander and I have...some history” Hawke wasn’t too sure if constantly antagonizing the blond Templar over the years counted as a ‘history’, he had turned against Meredith, but only at the last possible moment, that’s why she had punched him in the mouth before leaving the Gallows. She hadn’t meant for it to scar that way, but she was not apologizing for that. Apparently, his time as one of the pillars of the Inquisition had softened him. Come to think about it Cullen once mentioned he had known an Amell before herself...

“A romantic history?” asked Amell giving her a grin

“Andraste preserve me, no! He used to be….”

“Greetings my dearest Amell” said a tall Warden with a green armband and impossibly red hair “Hello Caesar” said Amell forgetting the line of discussion they were having.

“What are you two lovely ladies doing?” he asked winking

“Oh you know, talking about near death experiences”

“Ah,  a topic no one in this fortress ran out of stories of”

“What are you doing here Caesar?” asked Amell, praying to Andraste that Caesar didn't noticed the broomstick next to Hawke’s staff.

“Oh my didn’t she tell you?” he said gesturing to Hawke who suddenly found the bench very interesting 

“Tell me what?”

“Yeah, I might get busy today, so I asked Caesar to oversight your training today”

“You did what?” asked Amell as the color rose to her face, she had asked Hawke because she was family, but Caesar was clearly a superior using the Staff, she could almost smell the embarassment oozing from her head.

“I won’t force you my Lady Amell” said Caesar opening his hands towards his fellow mages. Amell felt cornered, but this time her decision wouldn’t affect if Amaranthine protected the farms or the city. She gave a deep breath.

“No of course not Caesar, I will be delighted” she said with her best Arless face.

“No need to pretend, my dear” Amell flinched at the endearment term. Caesar seemed to notice. “I know that this is not what you had in your agenda, but we can make it work”

Amell softened her features.

“Are you sure this will not be payback for our duel?”

“Lady Amell! You wound me”

“I’ll leave you to it” said Hake attaching her Staff to her back and hopping of the bench in direction to the training ground exit.

Amell was happily surprised when Caesar proved to be a very capable teacher. While he was not soft, he had a more technical approach, a contrast with Hawke’s more instinct based training. Like before she ended up drenched in sweat, only that now her partner was also sweating. Another contrast form Hawke’s training was that Caesar actually decided to kick her ass while correcting her stance.

“You are not playing with a sword, Amell”

“I know…”

“Think of the Staff as part of your magic”

“I….know” she said between breaths, really this was more tiring than she expected.

“You are applying too much force in the swings, that’s what is tiring you.”

“I cannot stop that!” she said when the broomstick did three turns instead of one and promptly hit her on the head. “Gah!”

“For the love of the Maker, dexterity not strenght” said Caesar demonstrating it again.

“You are wasting your time, Tevinter” said a deep voice  with a serious expression. He began to approach both mages. “Commander Amell is a stubborn piece of work, you probably will need another Archdemon to make her even change her stance.”

Amell eyes widened, and a smile covered her features. “Caronel!” she ran towards the surprised elf engulfing him in a bone crushing  hug.

“Commander...I...can’t breath…” said the Anders Warden, his face red.

“Oh sorry” she said releasing the elf and fixing his suddenly disheveled hair. 

“Apparently some things don’t change no matter the years”

“Oh come on, I have always being collected and regal”

“Uh-hu” said Caronel not looking impressed “I still remember when you practically threw away Arl Eamon out of Vigil’s Keep after….”

“Hush!” she said covering his mouth “I haven’t outed myself as the commander of Ferelden…”

“I already knew!” mentioned Caesar with a melodious tone .

“Wait you knew?” she asked in shock. Caesar rolled his eyes

“Only after our lovely duel, I think not a lot of people know …”

“Oh….”

Caronel cleared his throat “So, Commander, I am to assume you are here for the summit”

“Yes, I was  _ summoned  _ I was really just getting back to Ferelden”

“Ah” a light of recognition filled Caronel’s eyes “so that means it wasn’t you who order the new armors that were crushed by a ‘ demon possessed tree on fire’?”

Amell blinked “I beg your pardon?”

“Yeah, a little birdie told me that some months ago we got a petition for new armors  among other things from Vigil’s Keep after a possessed tree destroyed many of them”

Amell pinched the bridge of her nose “I told Nathaniel a thousand times, you do  _ not  _ bother the Sylvans migration routes, they only block the roads for a few days, I wonder what Bann came crying at his door and...” she cleared her throat.

Caronel sighed “Going back to the beginning, Tevinter, you may need to change your perspective, Commander Amell has more strength than your average mage”

“And just how would you know that?”

“Because I am just like her” Amell eyes narrowed a bit. “I have kept my oath, Commander, worry not”

“Of course” she bit her lip “What would you suggest?”

“Simple, a heavier Staff”

“That sounds too simple” commented Caesar looking incredulously at the blue eyed elf.

“You are training her with a broomstick, of course she is going to send the wood flying, for this kind of strength you need more”

“My main Staff is already made of Volcanic Aurum, and I am still not very dexterous in it”

“Simple, we add a handle and a counterweight in the top, it’s what I did”

“Did you kept your training with the sword?”

“Yes, but it is still not my prefered method of fighting, I prefer my good old staff” he handled her his staff and Amell weighted it.

“I feel the weight added” she said balancing it 

“Hand it to Tevinter”

“I have a name you know, and a rank and...Mother of Minrathous!” Caronel smirked at the Caesar’s difficulty even moving the staff. “Just what on Thedas are you two?” he asked confused

“That’s up to the Commander to tell you” said Caronel shrugging his shoulders. 

“I am glad you find your place in the Anderfels, Caronel” said Amell genuinely, Caronel had been part of the second of the generation of Wardens she had, he was an angry elf that just wanted to kill everything. Amell introduced him to the Acrane Warrior specialization, that gave him the strength and discipline the young warden needed, but he was not happy, Ferelden carried too many painful memories, so when he asked for a transfer Amell didn't hesitated on placing her seal and gave him her blessing. Looking at the man that he had become she knew it had been the right choice.

“Yeah, being transferred here was possibly the best hat happened to me, it even lead me to…” Caronel’s eyes widened , he hadn’t meant to let  _ that  _ to slip, luckily for him that specific subject was too incredible the Commanders will not believe it until  _ they  _ tried to turn them into  _ their  _ dinner.

“Oh? A girl? A boy? You know as your former Commander I still need to approve them”

“Commander, I am not a child” said the elf passing a hand over his honey colored curls, he was not joking when he said that the Commander hadn’t changed much.

“To me, you are, I joined you and trained you, that at least makes me your ‘honorary’ Mother”

“It is nothing of that sort Commander” he concluded.

“Still so serious” she laughed softly

“Someone has to be”

“Har Har, so funny Caronel” she let out a deep breath “So you are suggesting I add more weight to my Staff”

“Yes, it will not be a perfect solution, and you’ll still need to practice your dexterity, but it will at least allow you to use the Staff in a more calculated manner, once you can control it you can remove weight if you want to move quicker”

“It does make sense when you put it that way”

“Talk with the Quartermaster, she’ll figure something out”

She nodded and gestured Caesar. “Want to come with me Caesar?” in an instant the Tevinter mage was in the floor laughing. It took her five full seconds before she frowned.

“Very mature” she said rolling her eyes, not noticing that Caronel had a tiny smile on his lips too.

“It would be my  _ pleasure”  _ said the Tevinter mage.

“Andraste’s sacred crown! What are you, a green recruit?”

“My armband is green so…”

“Do you want to  _ accompany  _ me to the Quartermaster place, or should I leave you here?” she said with her two hands in her hips, looking like a mother scolding her child.

“Yes ma’am” he saluted mockingly.

“I must leave you Commander” said Caronel “I am needed elsewhere, but I do believe we’ll see each other on the Summit the day after tomorrow”

“I will personally hunt you down if you don’t” joked Amell, to find one of her former Wardens alive and content had released a huge weight from her shoulders. Amell found herself in front of  Quartermaster  Syrk. The dwarf remained as impassive as ever.

“Let me get this straight, you want me to take this Staff, send it to the Smith so she can make it heavier,  _ without  _ disrupting the lyrim inside it and keep it functional?”

“Yes” 

“You are becoming weirder than the Orlesian Wardens, do you know that, Commander?”

“So I’ve been told”

The dwarf rolled her eyes inspecting ‘Lamppost in Winter’. “I’ll have it at first hour tomorrow, just before the Summit starts”

“Thank you Quartermaster  Syrk” said Amell respectfully.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t mention it” Caesar and Amell left the cozy room.

“So” started Caesar “What now?”

“Now, we find my Cousin”


End file.
